The Heart of a Man
by caseymac42
Summary: When Marco falls seriously ill, who is the one who will ultimately save his life? *This was previously posted a few years ago, but has been re-edited. Due to life, I had stopped working on this story. It does however hold a very special place in my heart, as it was the last story I worked on during the time my father was dealing with his terminal illness.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of a Man (Chapter 1)**

The morning had first appeared to be starting off like any other. Johnny came in whistling, Chet baited him into a silly argument, and Roy sat by taking it all in. The one difference to this morning was that Marco hadn't yet arrived…unusual for him.

When Marco did arrive, it was almost 8 AM…roll call would be starting in five minutes. His late arrival was not lost on his friends.

"Hey Marco, cuttin' it kinda close aren't you, buddy?" This was a remark that Chet had usually saved for Johnny.

"I guess." Came Marco's toneless reply, along with a soft but audible sigh.

As their friend walked around to his locker, the others looked at him with concern. Despite his natural laid-back personality, Marco was still able and willing to dish it out, as well as take it. When he responded to Chet's comment with only an 'I guess', the rest of the crew knew something wasn't quite right.

Captain Stanley made his way to the locker room and poked his head inside the door. "Guys…roll call…one minute."

Chet, Johnny, Mike, and Roy all looked at each other. They didn't want to be late for roll call, but at the same time they were concerned about Marco and the seeming funk that he was in.

Sensing that everyone's eyes were on him, Marco became a bit irritated. "You guys have a problem?"

No one answered him. Johnny especially knew what it was like to have everyone analyzing your every move. So, rather than to make a big production out of it, he did what he'd want the others to do if it had been him in Marco's place…he simply walked out.

Taking their cue from Johnny, Roy and Mike did the same, while a rather concerned Chet stayed in the locker room.

"Marco, you okay?" Chet asked worriedly, almost afraid of the response he would receive.

"I'm fine, Chet." After the words left his mouth, he started to cough.

Listening to the loud dry hacking cough that was coming from his best friend, Chet became even more concerned.

"You don't SOUND fine, Marco. Maybe you should let Roy and Johnny give you a quick once over."

Catching his breath, Marco stood almost defiantly and looked his friend in the eye.

"Chet…I told you…I'm fine. Why don't you just go out to roll call or you'll be late."

"What about you, Marco? YOU'RE going to be late."

"I guess you won't be assigned latrine duty today then. I'm okay. I'll be right out."

Marco practically shooed the Irishman out of the locker room.

Reluctantly Chet left the room to join the others for roll call.

Once he was alone in the locker room, Marco sat down on the bench in front of his locker and bent over, continuing trying to catch his breath.

Out in the equipment bay, Captain Stanley counted his men and noticed that one was missing. "Lopez?"

Chet spoke up. "He's in the locker room, Cap. He's running late today."

"No kidding. Is he alright?" Hank knew that it wasn't like Marco to be late for anything, let alone work.

Johnny wanted to say something, but he was all too aware of what it was like to be the center of unwanted attention.

Instead it was his partner who spoke up.

"Cap…Marco didn't seem to be doing too well. I can't quite put my finger on it though."

"Roy, if you think there's cause for concern…"

Johnny interrupted his Captain. "Wait a minute. Let's not jump to conclusions here. We all have a bad day every now and then. Maybe he's…he's just tired."

"Johnny…YOU may have a bad day, but in all the years that I've known Marco, I've never once seen him have a bad day."

Deep down, Johnny knew Chet was right.

In the middle of their discussion, Marco, as put together as he could manage, had arrived to join the rest of his crew for roll call, but it had become obvious to him by the concerned expressions that his friends' wore on their faces, that he perhaps did not do the best of jobs.

"Sorry I'm late, Cap." He said softly, as he addressed his boss.

"You okay, pal?" Hank asked in a tone tinged with worry.

"Yeah…I…I guess I'm just tired. I'll be fine." Marco knew by those same continued looks, that the others were not convinced he was okay, especially after the lifeless tone that he used to answer Hank's question.

Somehow though, Marco and the others got through roll call, and were now embarking on their morning chores…Marco, the latrine. The two paramedics were checking their supplies.

"Roy…you don't think there's anything really wrong with Marco, do you?" Johnny asked uncertainly.

"I don't know, Johnny. You saw him yourself in there…what do YOU think?"

"Maybe he IS just tired…we've all been there."

"Perhaps." Roy was not convinced. After years of being partners with Johnny, and seeing all of his moods, Roy considered himself well-versed not only in the many facets of John Gage, but in observing the moods of ALL his crew mates, as well. Something was telling him that Marco wasn't quite right.

After finishing with their supply check and their once over of the squad, Roy and John went into the kitchen for their ritual first cup of coffee.

Sitting down at the table, Roy was seemingly lost in thought as he held his coffee mug to his mouth, but did not take a drink from it. This observation was not lost on the junior paramedic.

"Roy…you alright over there?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…I'm fine." replied Roy, as he distractedly took a sip from his mug.

"Let me guess…Marco?"

Looking down for a moment before nodding his head slightly, Roy sighed softly.

"Is it that obvious? Maybe I AM just over-reacting, Johnny."

"I don't think so, Roy. Chet's right…Marco DOESN'T have bad days. Besides, you're pretty good at picking up on other people's moods."

"Well…what do you propose we do about it?" He asked his partner with a questioning look.

"We'll just keep an eye on him. If we think there's a need to…we'll talk to Cap about it."

Cutting short their conversation, the alarms sounded, calling the paramedics out on a run.

"Squad 51, man down 1834 Brockton Boulevard, cross street Adamston, timeout 0915."

Captain Stanley got on the radio and responded. "LA, Squad 51 responding, kmg-365."

The two paramedics made their way to their squad, temporarily putting thoughts of their crewmate, out of their minds.

Pulling up to the well-kept two-story light blue house, they were met by a young man who looked to be in his mid to late teens, at the curb.

"Thanks for coming." The young man said somewhat excitedly.

Opening his door, Roy was closest and started to talk to the man about what kind of situation they had.

"That's our job. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's my brother Brett…he fell in the shower. My other brother Eddie is with him right now."

"Is he conscious?" Roy continued.

"Now he is. He was out cold a few minutes ago."

The two paramedics gathered their equipment and followed the young man up the brown cobblestone walkway.

"What's your name?" Roy asked.

"My name is Travis."

"Okay Travis, you mind carrying this board? We'll follow you to the bathroom."

Following Travis inside the house, and up to the second floor bathroom, the two paramedics were met by the sight of a man sprawled at the bottom of a tub, and the other brother who was kneeling next to the tub.

Johnny was glad that they thought enough to cover their older brother up with a towel.

Roy pushed the yellow shower curtain out of the way. "You fellas wanna back up. We got it from here."

The other two brothers did as they were asked, and moved away by the door.

"We didn't move him. I shut the water off…but I didn't move him." replied Eddie.

"That's good. Brett, can you hear me?" Roy called out to their victim.

In some moderate discomfort, Brett responded. "Yeah…I hear ya fine."

"Good. I'm Roy DeSoto and this is my partner John Gage…we're paramedics. We're gonna help you, but you have to relax. Just lie still, okay?"

"Yeah…no problem."Brett again replied.

"What happened?"

"I…I guess I got a little dizzy and fell."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so. I don't really remember too much else until Eddie was standing over me. Am I gonna be okay?"

"You'll be fine…just keep as relaxed as you can."

Johnny started to take some vitals, while Roy got Rampart on the phone.

While waiting for a response from the hospital, Roy turned to face Eddie and Travis.

"Your folks around?"

The two brothers shook their heads, and Eddie answered.

"No…mom and dad were in a car accident last year…they didn't make it…we're all we've got. Brett's the oldest…he's 23."

Roy was looking down, not knowing quite what to say to that bit of information…when the bio-phone came to life and Brackett's voice was on the other end.

"Unit calling in, please repeat."

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. We have a 23 year old male…he fell in the shower. He is currently conscious, but says that he was unconscious for an indeterminable amount of time. He says that he was dizzy before falling…and did say he hit his head. Stand by for vitals and additional information."

"Ten-four, 51."

After reporting Brett's vitals, the two paramedics set about determining if there were any other injuries involved.

"Brett, can you wiggle your toes and fingers for me?" Johnny requested.

Looking down, they were relieved to see Brett able to move his fingers and toes.

"Do you have any pain anywhere? Your arms, legs…back?"

"No…just my head."

Roy relayed the rest of their information to Rampart, and the two of them set about carrying out their treatment orders.

"Okay, Brett…just take it easy. We're going to put this collar on you and then get you onto the backboard then we'll start the IV."

Working carefully, Roy and Johnny were able to get the young man on the backboard and out of the tub…taking great pains to make sure he was well covered.

"Alright, now we'll get this IV started."

While Johnny started the IV, Roy turned to the other brothers.

"You guys wanna go downstairs and lead the ambulance attendants up here."

Once the ambulance attendants arrived up to the bathroom, Brett was carefully moved to the stretcher and strapped in.

"You guys okay to drive?" Johnny asked with concern.

Eddie nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

"We'll be taking him to Rampart General Hospital. Drive carefully, fellas."

The two paramedics followed the stretcher out to the ambulance.

"I'm gonna go with him, Johnny."

"Okay…meet you at Rampart, Roy."

As the ambulance pulled away and Johnny was putting the equipment away, Eddie and Travis came over to him.

"Is Brett gonna be okay? He's…he's not paralyzed or anything?"

Johnny smiled warmly. "He was able to move his toes and fingers…he should be fine. The collar and backboard were for precautionary measures, he probably just has a mild concussion. Listen, if there's anything you guys need, or anything I can help with…call me at the station…Station 51. My name is John Gage."

"Thank you." replied Eddie, reassured by the paramedic's assessment of his brother's condition, and his generous offer to help if needed.

Johnny closed the compartment doors and got into the squad and drove off to Rampart.

Arriving at the ER, Johnny spotted Roy at the base station.

"Hey…how's Brett doing?" He asked concernedly.

"He should be fine. How are Eddie and Travis?"

"Worried…but I think they'll be okay. What do you say we head back now…see how Marco's doing?"

Approaching the paramedics and hearing Johnny's comment about Marco, Dr. Early grew concerned.

"Hi fellas. What's this I hear about Marco?"

Roy and Johnny looked at each other, before Roy answered. "Nothing really, Doc. Marco was just feeling tired this morning." Roy had hoped that his explanation was adequate for the doctor.

"Tired? How so?" Early pressed.

"I don't know…all he said was that he was feeling tired."

"If he's not feeling up to par, you two can always bring him in."

"Sure thing, Doc. We'll see you later."

Making their way out to the squad, Roy called them in as available.

When they returned to the station, they were greeted by Chet.

"Hey guys." Kelly greeted less than heartily.

"Hey Chet. How's Marco doing?" Johnny asked with concern.

"You guys are worried too, I see."

When the two paramedics nodded their heads, Chet was glad that he and Mike weren't alone in their worry.

"Follow me." He continued in a near whisper.

The two of them followed Chet into the squad room. Sitting up but asleep on the couch, was Marco.

"Now you tell me, when did you ever see Marco napping on the couch?"

Roy let out a small sigh. "Did Captain Stanley say anything?"

"No…he's been in his office all morning."

"Well Chet…there's really nothing we can do about it, unless he tells us that he's not feeling well, or he gets injured."

Chet looked at Johnny with disbelief. "Nothing?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "We'll keep an eye on him, Chet. Right now, napping on the job isn't against department regulations."

Over the remainder of the shift, the rest of the crew noticed that Marco's lethargy seemed much more pronounced.

While changing to go home, the guys tried to draw him out in conversation. The usually friendly Marco did not have too much to say.

"What are you doing on your days off, Marco?"

The firefighter shook his head. "Not a whole lot, Chet…catch up on some sleep, I guess. See you guys in three days."

The four men, watched as Marco made his way out of the room.

Chet turned anxiously to Roy and Johnny.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you guys can do? You can't talk to Cap or Brackett…or…"

"Easy, Chet. Johnny and I know how upset you are, but right now there isn't anything we can do about this situation. I'll call Marco later and see how he's doing."

"I will too, Chet."

Mike said the same thing as Roy and John.

"Between all of us…we'll all keep an eye on Marco. I gotta get going, Joanne's waiting for me to get home. I'll be in touch, guys."

Roy picked up his bag, closed his locker door, and left the room.

"I gotta get going , too. I'll see you guys on Saturday morning."

"Bye Mike," the remaining two firefighters called out.

After Mike left, Chet once again looked at Johnny, the concern very much evident on his face.

"Johnny…you know how worried Roy gets about you sometimes? Well…I might not have that very same kind of relationship with Marco, but he's still a good friend…and I'm worried about him."

"I know, Chet…believe me, we're ALL worried about him. It's just that…right now there's really nothing we can do. His job performance has been fine...and he hasn't come right out and said that he doesn't feel well. Roy and I will continue to watch out for him…you have my word. I need to get going too…I'm helping my friend Cal at his ranch today. I'll be in touch."

Johnny closed his locker door, picked up his duffel bag, and went out the door. As the door was closing, Chet stood watching it. He only hoped that the rest of the guys were right…and that Marco was and would be okay.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

When Saturday morning arrived, the men of 51's A-Shift once again reconvened.

Marco knew how worried about him the rest of his friends were, and so as not to arouse too much more worry…he arrived early, beating the rest of his crew mates to the station. Relaxing on the couch, he could hear as the others were getting ready for the start of the shift.

Each man had indeed kept in touch with Marco over the last few days, and each time was assured by the firefighter that he was fine…however, they all didn't necessarily buy it.

"Marco here, Roy?"

"Must be, Chet…his car is in the lot."

After getting dressed, the four men made their way to the squad room, where they spotted Marco sitting on the couch. Observing him quickly, he didn't seem to look too bad…a little pale, but seemingly better rested than he had been the previous shift.

"Hey Marco." Chet greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Chet…guys." Marco returned warmly, hoping that he had enough life in his tone so as not to worry his friends too much more than they already were.

"You doing okay?" The quiet engineer asked.

"I'm fine, Mike. Don't I look fine?"

Before anything else could be said, the voice of their Captain called out.

"Roll call, fellas."

As the crew assembled for roll call, Hank observed Marco for a moment. While the firefighter did appear to be a bit on the pale side, he also did look more rested than he had the prior shift.

After roll call was over, the two paramedics went to check their supplies.

"How were your days off, Roy?"

"Huh? Oh…my days off were fine. Joanne had me doing some stuff around the house. How about you?"

"Good. I ran a few errands and did a few things for my landlady Mrs. Watkins. Roy…you're really concerned about Marco, aren't you?" Johnny asked his partner, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am."

Interrupting their exchange, the tones sounded, and the station was called to a structure fire…a shopping plaza, that had included a rather large supermarket.

Arriving on scene, they were met by Captain Tracy of Station 46.

"What do we have, Lee?" 51's Captain asked his counterpart, as he jumped down from the engine.

"It's bad, Hank…the car repair shop had an explosion...the fire's spread to other buildings. I called in another alarm. Why don't you have your men get a hose into the supermarket…your paramedics can help get the customers out?"

Hank nodded his head and gave his crew directions. While Chet and Marco quickly donned their equipment, grabbed a hose and carefully made their way into the supermarket, Roy and Johnny were also putting on their equipment. As they prepared to follow their two friends into the store, a group of four people came towards them, coughing.

The two paramedics rushed over to them and helped them to sit down by the squad.

"Anyone hurt?" Roy asked the two men and two women.

They all shook their head, but continued to cough.

While the paramedics were tending to their four smoke inhalation victims, Chet and Marco were inside battling the flames that were threatening to take over the supermarket. Other firefighters had also joined them inside.

The two of them had been at it for a few minutes, when Chet, who was standing behind Marco on the hose, noticed his friend's awkward body language.

"Marco, you okay buddy?" Chet asked almost knowing that something bad was about to happen, and as his heart had started to make its way up to his throat.

Marco, who had started to feel dizzy and was suddenly having trouble catching his breath, never answered his longtime friend.

"Marco?" Chet called out again.

Anticipating what was about to happen, Chet came up behind his friend and caught him as he started to go down.

Getting out his radio, as he continued to cradle Marco's head and back, Chet called for assistance.

"Engine 51, this is Chet…I need help…Marco's down."

All four men who were by 51's Engine, looked at each other at hearing Chet's voice and what he was saying, over the radio. They could hear the fear and worry in his voice.

Captain Stanley got on his radio. "Hang on, pal…help is on the way."

Johnny looked at Roy and then at his Captain. "I'll go, Cap."

Hank nodded his head and watched as his junior paramedic trotted away, making his way into the supermarket and to Marco and Chet. He then turned his attention to his senior paramedic.

"How are they doing, Roy?"

"They seem to be okay, Cap."

Hank knew how badly Roy wanted to go inside the supermarket and help his friends with Marco, but he also knew that someone with a medical background needed to stay with these smoke inhalation victims. He had heard enough stories about how quickly these types of cases could go south.

"That's good. Why don't you get everything set up for Marco, and get Rampart on the line, Roy. I'll call for a few ambulances."

Roy nodded his head in understanding. Getting the rest of the equipment out of the squad, he mentally prepared himself for what kind of condition Marco would be in when he came out of the burning building. He knew judging by how sickly his friend had looked and how lethargic he'd been acting over the last week or so that Marco was in serious condition.

Entering the smoke filled building, Johnny made his way to where Chet and their downed friend were. Seeing the still form of the firefighter, Johnny grew worried that something was seriously wrong with Marco.

Another team of firefighters came over to where Chet and Marco had been using their hose, and picking it up, continued to help in the effort of extinguishing the fire. Johnny quickly checked Marco's pulse. Finding it to be weak and rapid, he knew that getting the firefighter to Rampart quickly was important.

The two firefighters gently lifted Marco up, and carrying him, made their way out to safety and to where they knew Roy would be waiting with the equipment to help their downed friend.

Roy had just finished spreading a blanket pack on the ground, when he saw Johnny and Chet coming out of the building with Marco's limp body. Meeting them, Hank and Mike helped them carry Marco the rest of the way to where Roy was set up with the equipment.

Before laying him on the ground, several hands helped to take off Marco's air tank, breathing device, and helmet. Once he was on the ground, Roy took off the firefighter's turnout coat, opened his shirt, and started taking Marco's vitals. An oxygen mask was then placed over the firefighter's mouth.

Johnny picked up the bio-phone headset and contacted Rampart, who had been standing by.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51."

Dr. Early, who had been by the base station when Roy had made the initial contact, stayed and handled the call. "Go ahead 51."

Roy had handed Johnny the paper with Marco's vitals on it, who then reported them to Rampart. "Vitals are…"

When Dr. Early heard the firefighter's vitals, especially his high BP, he became extremely concerned. "51 please send a strip."

"Ten-four, Rampart."

Roy patched Marco in and the lead was sent.

Seeing the irregular heart rhythms on the monitor, both the paramedics and Dr. Early continued to be very worried.

As the treatment orders came through, Roy and Johnny prepared to carry them out, while the rest of their anxious crew were looking on.

Roy deftly started the IV and injected the requested medication, while Johnny retook Marco's vitals.

As other paramedics arrived on scene, the care of 51's four smoke inhalation victims were turned over to another squad, and Marco was readied for transport.

Once the firefighter was transferred to the stretcher, the two paramedics followed behind it, and Roy hopped into the ambulance. Johnny closed the doors, and gave them the customary two taps…and the ambulance pulled away.

As Johnny quickly put away the rest of the equipment, Hank, Mike, and Chet looked anxiously on.

"We'll keep you guys posted. Roy and I will call Marco's parents."

Hank nodded his head in appreciation.

The ambulance pulled away, and after hopping into the squad, Johnny followed behind.

As the ambulance started to make its way to Rampart, Roy continued to monitor Marco's condition. Looking down at his friend, he could clearly see the paleness of Marco's face despite the dark soot from the smoke covering him, and the perspiration that seemed to be dripping off of his head and neck. If nothing else, Roy was grateful that Marco was at least stable for the time being.

Back at Rampart, doctors Early and Brackett waited anxiously for Marco's arrival, wondering to themselves what kind of condition the firefighter would be in when he finally did arrive at the ER. Observing the two doctors, Dixie could see the worry on both of their faces. Searching her memory, she could only remember two times that Marco was brought into Rampart. One time was when the firefighter was nearly electrocuted at a gas station, and the second time was at a fire when he and Roy had fallen victim to an explosion…neither time was particularly serious.

"Kel, Treatment Room #5 is ready." Dixie said, trying to break the tension.

"Thanks, Dix."

Doctor Brackett looked at his watch. "Five minutes. What did Roy say his ETA was, Joe?"

"About 12 minutes."

The base station radio came to life, momentarily startling the two doctors.

"Unit calling in please repeat," requested Kel.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51 with an update on patient's vitals."

Kel, Joe, and Dixie looked at each other when they heard which squad was calling in, and Roy's voice.

"Go ahead, 51."

Roy went ahead and gave them Marco's vitals.

Brackett and Early were extremely worried when they heard what the firefighter's vitals were…Marco's bp continued to rise.

"Ten-four, 51. Continue monitoring patient's vitals. What's your ETA?"

Roy looked at his watch. "ETA is now four minutes, Rampart."

"Ten-four…we'll be waiting."

Dr. Brackett turned to face Dixie. "Who's on for cardiac today?"

"I believe it's Dr. Gibson."

"Call him…have him on stand-by…we're probably going to need him…or rather Marco Lopez will be the one who needs him."

Dixie nodded her head and left to make the call.

When the ambulance finally arrived, Brackett and his medical team met them at the ER entrance.

As Marco's stretcher was removed from the back of the ambulance, Roy hopped out beside it, holding the IV aloft.

"Any changes, Roy?" asked a very concerned Kel Brackett.

The paramedic shook his head. "No."

"Okay, let's get him inside…Treatment #5."

As Marco was wheeled through the ER doors, Johnny arrived with the squad. After backing it up and parking, he quickly got out and caught up to the others. Catching the intense look on his partner's face, Johnny knew that Marco was in serious condition.

Upon entering the treatment room, Roy hung up Marco's IV, as the firefighter was transferred to the exam bed. After the wires from his chest were taken off the squad's monitor and switched over to the ER's monitor, Brackett and Early started examining him.

Through all of this, Marco remained unconscious, a fact that worried everyone in the room. As Dixie helped to undress the firefighter, she stole a quick glance at the two paramedics and clearly saw the distress that was written all over their faces.

Stepping to the side, letting the other nurses take over, Dixie put her hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Come on fellas, why don't we go get ourselves a cup of coffee."

Knowing that Dixie wasn't just merely making a suggestion, but giving them a rather strong hint, the two paramedics nodded their heads in reluctant understanding. Before turning to head out of the room, they looked down one more time at Marco, the full magnitude of the situation becoming quite clear to them.

Out in the hallway, Roy leaned heavily against the wall and stood staring at the floor.

"What's the matter?" Johnny asked his friend.

Exhaling loudly, Roy looked up. "I gotta call Marco's parents…what do I tell them?"

Dixie looked sympathetically at the paramedic. "Would you like Dr. Brackett to do it?"

Roy shook his head. "No…it's MY responsibility…Captain Stanley is still at the fire. Do you think Dr. Brackett would mind if I used the phone in his office?"

"No, of course not…go ahead, Roy."

"You want me to go with you?" Johnny asked his partner, not envying the position that he was in.

"Yeah, I could use the support."

"You guys know that as soon as Dr. Brackett has anything to tell you…he will." Dixie offered.

Roy nodded his head. "Yeah we know, Dix…but it's little consolation right now."

"Come on, Johnny…let's get this over with."

The two paramedics made their way to Brackett's office. Opening the door, they let themselves in. Roy stood for a few moments eyeing the phone, dreading making this call.

Johnny stood quietly, relieved that it was his partner who was making the call to Marco's parents, and not himself.

"Roy?"

Roy exhaled loudly and repeated his earlier sentiments. "Let's get this over with."

Taking out his wallet from his back pocket, he opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper in which all of his friends' emergency contact numbers were written. He scanned down the paper until he came to Marco's contact number.

Once again exhaling loudly, he glanced over at Johnny who gave him a nod of encouragement. Sitting on the edge of the desk, Roy slowly dialed the number. After hearing four rings, a voice answered the phone.

"Hola, Lopez residence."

Roy recognized the voice as belonging to Marco's mother.

"Mrs. Lopez, this is Roy DeSoto."

Hearing Roy's voice Mrs. Lopez knew in her heart of hearts that something was wrong, but did her best to stay positive.

"Si…si Roy. Is Marco okay? I know he hasn't been feeling very well lately."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Marco…he collapsed at a fire this morning."

"Is…is my son okay?" She was worried, yet her voice remained calm.

"He's at Rampart now. The doctors are examining him. I…I really don't know many details yet. You and your husband need to come down here."

"Si." She again answered calmly.

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Si…my husband will drive."

"Okay. Come to the ER. Johnny and I will meet you there."

"Gracias, Roy. Eduardo and I will see you soon."

After Roy hung up the phone, he sat still, continuing to look down at the floor.

"Roy?" Called a concerned Johnny.

"His parents are coming…should be here within the next thirty minutes. I told them we'd meet them here in the ER."

While Roy and Johnny were making the phone call to Marco's parents, Dixie went back into the firefighter's treatment room.

"Kel, how's he doing?"

"He's stable for the moment…but he's in serious condition. I have a call out to Dr. Gibson…he should be arriving shortly. Roy called Marco's parents?"

"Yeah…they should be here soon, I guess."

Just then, a tall dark haired man, who looked to be in his early 50's entered the treatment room. "Kel."

"Hi, Kevin…thanks for coming down."

Brackett updated Dr. Gibson on Marco's condition. After talking it over, several tests were prescribed.

"We should get started on things pretty quickly, Kel. If this young man's going to have a chance…we need to get to the bottom of things right away."

Kel nodded his head in agreement.

"You say he's a firefighter?"

"Yeah…he collapsed at a fire this morning. He's a good friend of one of our top paramedic teams…a lot of people are really concerned about him."

Dr. Gibson smiled warmly at his counterpart. "We'll do our best to get to the bottom of what's going on with him. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you." The two doctors shook hands, and Dr. Gibson left the room to make the arrangements for the additional tests.

Meanwhile, after Roy had made the phone call to Marco's parents, he and Johnny were by the base station waiting for the Lopez's arrival.

Looking up at the sound of Treatment Room 5's door opening, they saw an unfamiliar doctor leaving the room.

"Who's that, Roy?" Johnny asked nervously, expecting his partner to know the answer.

"I don't know, Johnny…maybe it's a cardiac doctor. I'm sure Brackett had to call in a consult with someone."

With the minutes passing more like hours, Marco's parents had finally arrived. They were greeted warmly by the two paramedics.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez." Roy greeted them.

"How's our son?" Eduardo asked anxiously.

Roy shook his head. "I'm not really sure, Mr. Lopez. The doctors haven't been out to talk to us yet."

As if on cue, Dr. Brackett and Dixie came out to the hallway. Seeing the two paramedics talking to a couple, they both assumed that the Lopez's had arrived. The two of them walked over to where the foursome was talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez?" Kel asked hopefully.

The older man nodded his head. "Si. I'm Eduardo and this is my wife Estella. Are you Marco's doctor?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Brackett. Why don't we talk in my office."

The couple nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Doc…Johnny and I need to get back in service…you'll keep us posted?"

"Of course."

Mrs. Lopez turned and hugged the two paramedics. "Muchos gracias, Roy and Johnny for taking care of Marco. We are very grateful to the both of you."

The two paramedics could only nod in appreciation.

Following the doctor to his office, the Lopez's were anxiously waiting to hear about their son's condition.

"Please, have a seat." Encouraged the doctor, motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Marco's parents sat down in the two chairs, while Dr. Brackett himself, sat on the edge of the desk facing them.

"I'm not quite sure what you were told, but apparently your son collapsed at a fire this morning. Roy and Johnny told me that Marco hadn't been feeling too well over these last couple weeks."

"Si. He's been very tired and pale…and his breathing has been bad. And…he's missed a lot of family gatherings because of the way he's been feeling." commented Mr. Lopez.

"What's wrong with Marco, Dr. Brackett?"

"Well…we still have some tests to run, but we think there's a serious heart issue. Your son may have an infection in his heart. This infection causes some serious symptoms, two of which are high blood pressure, which we are treating him for. The second thing are blood clots. We are in the process of scheduling him for the additional tests that will tell us if Marco does in fact have blood clots…or not. The condition is known as cardiomyopathy."

The couple looked at each other with concern, before Mr. Lopez asked the big question. "Is it serious, Dr. Brackett?"

"I'm afraid it is…it's very serious. We should know more about your son's condition sometime in the next few hours. That's all the information I have for you at the moment. Do you have any questions?"

Mrs. Lopez looked worriedly at the doctor. "Can we see our son now?"

"Yes, but he's been unconscious since his collapse. I'll have a nurse take you to him. I promise to get back to you as soon as I have any news. He'll be taken for the tests soon, so you'll only have a few minutes."

"Gracias."

Dr. Brackett walked Marco's parents out of the office. In the hallway, he met Dixie.

"Dix, these are Marco's parents. Would you please take them to see Marco."

Dixie smiled warmly. "Of course. Follow me."

The nurse led them to the treatment room. Pushing the door open, the three of them stepped into the room.

The Lopez's took in the sight of how lifeless their son appeared to be…their hearts falling on the floor. Marco was deathly pale, hooked up to several monitors, had two IV's in his arm, as well as a nasal cannula for oxygen.

Dixie sensed their apprehension. "It's okay to go over to him and touch him…let him know you're here."

They slowly approached Marco. Standing to his left, Mrs. Lopez took her son's hand in hers and brought it to her mouth to kiss it.

"He's so warm."

Dixie nodded her head. "Yes, he's running a fever. Go ahead, talk to him."

"Marco, it's Mama and Papa. We're here for you. Please wake up Quico."

Quico is Marco's nickname. When Marco was born, his older brother Alejandro couldn't pronounce Marco and started to call his newborn younger brother, Quico.

Sensing his parents' presence, Marco slowly opened his eyes. "Mama?" he asked softly.

"Si, Quico…Papa is here, too."

"What happened?" Marco was able to breathlessly ask.

"You don't remember, Marco?" Mr. Lopez asked with a mixture of surprise and worry.

"No…I…I don't." came their son's soft reply.

Dr. Brackett came back into the room. Seeing Marco awake gave him a sense of relief, although he knew that the young firefighter was still in serious condition.

Trying not to worry Marco or his parents further, he tried to keep his tone light and wore a smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Marco. How do you feel?"

Marco took a moment to think before responding. "Not so good. What happened to me…and why am I hooked up to all these machines?"

"You passed out at a fire this morning. Roy and Johnny brought you here…you're at Rampart. Does any of that sound familiar?"

Shaking his head, it became obvious that he had no recollection of anything that had happened that morning.

"It's okay, Marco. These machines are just monitoring your condition."

The firefighter was getting upset. "What's wrong with me…what's…what's going on?"

"We have to run some more tests, but we think that you have an infection in your heart."

Marco grew very quiet, but the doctor sensed that his agitation at hearing the news of what had happened to him would escalate, if he didn't try to keep the firefighter calm.

"I need you to relax, Marco…I know you're scared, but getting upset isn't going to help you. We'll know more in a few hours."

Carol entered the room. "Dr. Brackett, Dr. Gibson just called…he's ready upstairs."

"Okay…thanks Carol. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, we need to get Marco ready."

"Si. Quico, Papa and I will be waiting for you. God is with you." She bent down and gave Marco a kiss on his forehead.

Once Marco's parents left the room, he was quickly readied for the additional tests and on his way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart of a Man (Chapter 2)**

While Marco was undergoing his tests, Johnny and Roy had rejoined the rest of their crew at the scene of the shopping plaza fire. While they worked hard to keep their focus on their work, clearly their minds and hearts, as well as the minds and hearts of Hank, Mike, and Chet were back at Rampart with Marco and his parents.

During a short break, the paramedics were able to update their friends on the fallen firefighter's condition, or as much as they knew at that point in time.

"Truthfully, we don't know a whole lot about what's going on with him, just that it appears to be cardiac related. Johnny and I called the Lopez's and they were about to talk to Dr. Brackett when we left."

"Did he ever regain consciousness?" Hank asked, an extremely worried look covering his usually calm exterior.

Johnny shook his head sadly, a still worried expression on his own face. "No, Cap…at least not while we were there. Brackett was probably getting ready to run more tests."

"How…" Chet started to ask a question, but paused when he thought about the question, and what the possible answer would be. "How are his folks doing? I know that Marco is especially close to his mother."

Johnny sighed loudly and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know, Chet. They seemed pretty calm, but I'm sure they were very worried. They're parents, Chet…don't all parents worry when their kid gets hurt…whether said child is five years old or thirty?"

Listening intently to the conversation, Mike tried to put himself in Marco's shoes.

"Is there anything we can do to help Marco?" Mike asked softly.

Sadly, Roy shook his head. "I don't think so, Mike. As Marco himself would say, 'it's in god's hands' right now."

While listening to his paramedics talk about Marco, Hank couldn't help but to think to himself that he did a disservice to his fallen firefighter by not insisting that he go to Rampart sooner. He, along with the rest of his crew knew there was something going on with Marco, but never did anything about it. Hank was not placing the blame on anyone else but himself…he accepted it squarely on his own shoulders.

"Well…we should get back to work fellas."

Judging by Hank's tone and body language, it became obvious to the other men on the crew, especially to Roy, that their Captain was struggling with some kind of guilt in how the situation with Marco had gone down. Roy couldn't help but to inwardly chuckle to himself…after all guilt was something that he had cornered the market on.

Each of Hank's men took a few more sips of water, before heading back to work.

Back at Rampart, the tests were completed and Marco was resting in the recovery room.

Anxiously awaiting their son's test results, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were sitting in the fourth floor waiting room.

"Eduardo…" Estella's voice had started to waver as thoughts of her son being seriously ill weighed heavily on her mind.

Seeing the pain and worry in Estella's normally twinkling brown eyes, and hearing the worry and fear in his wife's voice, Eduardo immediately cut her off.

"Estella, please have faith. Have faith in Marco, and in the doctors…and most of all, in god. They will all see things through…our son is in good hands." As Eduardo was speaking, his voice remained calm, though he felt anything but, inside.

Eduardo was in the midst of embracing his wife, when both Dr. Gibson and Dr. Brackett came out to the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, this is Dr. Gibson. He is the cardiac specialist who will be taking over your son's care."

The doctor smiled warmly at the couple and shook their hands.

"Senor and Senora Lopez, nice to meet you."

"Gracias. How's our son…is he going to be okay?" Eduardo asked the doctor, afraid that the news would not be so good.

"Why don't we sit down…I think we'll be more comfortable." The cardiologist offered, motioning to the chairs they were just sitting in.

Once the four of them were seated, Dr. Gibson continued.

"Your son is very sick. The tests that we ran show that he does have some blood clots, but luckily they are small and can be treated with medication. However, the lab reports that we received do indicate a serious heart infection. I believe Dr. Brackett told you about the possible infection to his heart…it's called cardiomyopathy. The various tests that we ran on Marco indicate that there is some very extensive damage to his heart."

Before the doctor could continue he was interrupted by Mrs. Lopez, whose emotions were wearing thin, and was on the verge of dissolving into tears.

"What are you saying, Doctor? Is…is our son…" Estella couldn't bring herself to say the word.

Dr. Gibson knew he had to think carefully about how he would tell the Lopez's the news…saying it in a way that was as gentle as possible.

"Your son is in very serious condition. We will put him on several medications to see if we can get a handle on this infection, and monitor his condition very closely…but there is every indication that Marco will need a heart transplant. Dr. Brackett and I have already gone ahead and put your son on the national transplant registry. Because of his blood type, B negative…a rare blood type, finding a suitable donor may be difficult, but we are going to exhaust all avenues in finding a compatible heart for him."

"How long might that take?" Eduardo took over asking the questions, as he knew his wife was devastated at the prospect of losing her beloved Marco.

"It could be days, weeks…or even months. It's hard to say."

"And…and if there isn't one found?" Eduardo continued, a pained but knowing look on his face.

"Your son will continue to get sicker and sicker, until his heart gives out. There's no easy way to say this but…your son is dying. If a heart isn't found within the next few months…"

Dr. Gibson didn't need to finish his sentence, the Lopez's knew what was being implied.

Eduardo though devastated at hearing the news, tried to stay optimistic. "When a heart is found for Marco…will he be okay? And what about work? Being a firefighter is all he ever wanted be."

"Your son faces an uphill battle, either way. Assuming we are able to find a suitable heart donor, he will be on lots of medication to make sure the heart isn't rejected…and he'll have to take it easy for a while. It is possible to live quite a few years with a transplanted heart, but even so it would be a long tough road. As for work…his days as an active firefighter would probably be over. Being a firefighter is a very strenuous job…the demands on the heart are very great…and because of the strict physicals and agility exams that would have to be passed…I'm afraid that Marco would never pass to qualify to return to active duty. I'm sure that if he wanted to, he could always put in for a desk job or do fire safety perhaps. I'm very sorry, I wish I had more encouraging news for you…but I don't."

When Dr. Gibson was finished talking, the room was deathly quiet as Marco's parents took in the enormity of what the doctor had just shared with them.

Mrs. Lopez's tenuous hold on her emotions was getting close to the breaking point. Looking sadly at the two doctors, as tears started to fall, she softly spoke. "All we can do is wait?"

"I'm afraid so, Senora. I assure you that your son is in good hands…we will do everything we can that is in our power to help him. Do you have any other questions that I can answer for you?"

The couple looked at each other, and after Estella shook her head slowly, Eduardo continued.

"I…I think there is one more question to consider…when and how is Marco going to be told about his illness?"

Dr. Brackett fielded this question. "That's up to the two of you. Marco does need to know what's going on…the sooner, the better. The two of you can tell him…we'd be there with you…or we can tell him. The decision is yours."

Mrs. Lopez once again nodded her head…signaling to her husband that the doctors should tell Marco the news, but the two of them would be with him, as well.

"It would be best for you both to tell him…you would be able to answer his questions right away."

Brackett nodded his head in agreement.

"Dr. Gibson…Dr. Brackett…thank you both for being honest with us about our son's condition. We do know he's in good hands. When will we be able to see him?"

"Some time in the next couple of hours. He's still in recovery, and then he'll be transferred to the ICU. We'll let you know just as soon as you can see him."

"Gracias." said Eduardo, relieved that the conversation was just about over.

Both doctors shook the Lopez's hands, and offered them prayers that Marco would be alright. As they started to leave the room, Estella could no longer hold back her grief, and broke down crying…the sobs coming in waves, and her body shaking with emotion. Eduardo did his best to comfort her. It was a heart wrenching scene that even the most seasoned doctor or surgeon would have a hard time seeing, and Doctors Gibson and Brackett were certainly not immune to it.

After leaving Marco's parents, the two doctors made their way to the recovery room to check on Marco. As they approached the bed that the firefighter was laying in, their hearts went out to him and his family…they knew how difficult the next few weeks would be for all of them.

While Marco continued to sleep off the effects of the anesthesia following his angiogram, as well as the effects of the various medications he was now on, Dr. Brackett stood watching him, a very serious expression on his face.

Looking up from reading Marco's chart, Dr. Gibson observed his colleague. "Tough break, isn't it?"

"Yeah…real tough break. What do you think his chances are?" The ER doctor asked his friend, despite knowing for himself that things were looking fairly grim at the moment.

"It's hard to say, Kel. Realistically…it doesn't look good for him, but you know as well as I do…anything is possible."

Brackett sighed loudly. "Yeah…I do know that. I guess I was kind of hoping you'd be a little more positive about things."

"Kel…in this business we both know there are no promises…no guarantees. I can tell you that Marco does have a few things going for him. He's young, otherwise healthy, and in good physical condition…and he obviously will have a tremendous support system. But I do believe more than anything else, the strong faith that Marco and his family appear to have will only help. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the best that I can do right now."

"How's he doing?" Kel asked in an almost robotic tone.

"He's stable…blood pressure is starting to come down. I think it's safe to move him to the ICU now."

After giving the nurse some orders, Dr. Gibson and Dr. Brackett left the room to return to their respective floors. As they were approaching the elevator, Dr. Gibson noted the expression on his colleague's face, and how it seemed to him that Kel had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Kel…I know the news isn't good, but…"

"I guess I'm just thinking about how devastating this news will be to the men he works with…they're an extremely close group of men. And…I gotta be honest…telling Marco the news will be difficult enough."

"It will be…but I find that in most cases, the patient usually handles the news better than anyone else. I'll handle Marco's transfer to the ICU…when he's all settled, I'll let you know."

Kel nodded his head. "Thanks, Kevin…I appreciate the help."

Kevin smiled warmly at his friend. "Any time, that's what I'm here for."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After working the shopping plaza fire for another hour and a half, Station 51 was released from the scene. Upon receiving word that they were being released, the crew quickly gathered and put away their equipment. First and foremost on their minds was getting to Rampart to get word in person as to Marco's condition.

When Chet got into his jump seat on the engine, he sadly glanced over at the empty seat beside him…a million emotions and thoughts going through him. He couldn't help but to think back to that day in the locker room when he, along with the rest of the guys on the crew first realized that there was something going on with Marco. All the signs were there…and no one did anything about it. What kind of a friend did that make him? Roy forever worried about Johnny…maybe he needed to take a page out of the senior paramedic's book, and start paying better attention to Marco, that is, if he still had a friend to worry about.

On the way to Rampart, each of the five remaining men were deep in their own thoughts…each one silently blaming themselves for not paying closer attention to Marco. So wrapped up in his thoughts was Chet, that he didn't realize that they had already arrived at the hospital. It wasn't until he heard Hank's voice calling him, did he realize that Mike had parked the engine.

"Chet…you coming, pal?" called Hank, worried that all was not well with his remaining lineman.

"Uh…yeah…be right there, Cap."

The firefighter took off his helmet, leaving it on his seat, and slowly got out of the engine, his eyes remaining fixed on the area that he had just come out of. Joining Hank and Mike, the three of them made their way over to the ER entrance where Roy and Johnny were waiting for them. Before going inside, the five firefighters all looked at each other, a sense of solidarity and strength among them.

Entering the ER, the first person they spotted was Dr. Morton.

"Doc…"

Knowing what Johnny was going to ask him about, he cut the paramedic off. "Fellas, I presume you were going to ask me about Marco?"

When he saw the five firefighters nod their heads, he continued. "I just came on duty. Dr. Brackett must've known you were on your way here, because he told me, if I happen to see you guys come in, to ask you to stick around for a while…he wants to talk to you."

Hearing the phrase 'he wants to talk to you', the men all assumed the worst.

Hank looked anxiously at the young doctor. "He…he…he didn't…"

Morton, shook his head and held up his hand. "I'm sorry to alarm you…no, I don't believe that's it at all…he wants to update you on Marco's condition, himself. It's just that he didn't give me any specifics…so I don't really know what's going on right now. Why don't you fellas wait in the lounge…grab some coffee. Dr. Brackett should be around in a few minutes."

Dr. Morton smiled warmly at the firefighters and went back to work.

Chet looked worriedly at the two paramedics. "It's gotta be bad."

Roy and Johnny exchanged glances with one another, before Roy commented on Chet's remark.

"We don't really know, Chet. There's no sense in jumping to conclusions. We know about as much as you do, but the truth is…Marco's sick…we just don't know how serious it is."

Just as they were about to start heading for the lounge, they were spotted by Dr. Brackett. Seeing their soot and sweat covered faces, and their tired expressions, he knew how much Marco's condition must have been weighing on their minds as they battled the blaze they were working.

"Fellas…I gather you got the message that Dr. Morton gave you?"

Hank nodded his head. "Yes…you have some news for us about Marco?"

"Yes. Why don't you guys follow me to my office."

Five exhausted and extremely worried firefighters followed the doctor to his office. Once inside, two sat on the chairs and three sat on the couch…Dr. Brackett leaned on the edge of his desk facing them.

Letting out a deep breath,the telltale twitching of his mouth started, a sign that the two paramedics knew all too well, meaning that the news wasn't going to be good.

"I can tell you that right now, he is resting comfortably and in the process of being transferred to the ICU…and his condition is currently stable. But…he's got a serious heart condition…it's called cardiomyopathy. Marco contracted some kind of infection that affected his heart, and because of this he has some very serious damage to his heart. His blood pressure became dangerously high, although we were able to get it lowered, and he does have some blood clots that we are treating with medication."

"But…" Hank spoke what everyone else was thinking. "But…there's more to this, isn't there?"

Roy and Johnny because of their medical knowledge had an idea of where Brackett was heading, and their facial expressions showed that they knew…and this was not lost on their three friends.

"Just tell us, Doc." Chet was getting more worried by the minute.

"I'm afraid that because of the severe damage done to his heart, Marco needs a heart transplant."

Silence fell over the small room, as each of the men took in the enormity of Brackett's news.

It was Mike Stoker's turn to say something. "Heart transplant…what exactly does that entail?"

"A heart transplant is very serious…as I am sure you all are aware. Marco was placed on the national transplant registry. As soon as a suitable donor is found…the ball starts rolling…and pretty quick. The heart gets harvested from the donor and will be brought to Rampart where it will be transplanted into Marco's chest. It's a pretty involved process, but the results, because of the new advancements that have been made in the last ten years, are quite good."

Chet looked at the doctor expectantly. "How long will it take to find a heart for him?"

Kel looked down at the floor for a moment before answering Chet's question. "I'm not really sure, Chet. I'm afraid that Marco has a fairly rare blood type…B negative. Because of the rare blood type, the odds of finding a compatible donor goes down, but it's not an impossibility. It could take a while."

Softly, Mike asked the dreaded question. "How long does Marco have? What happens if a heart isn't found soon?"

"Marco needs a heart as soon as possible, that much is a given…and the sooner the better. Time is of the essence here…if he doesn't get a new heart sometime in the next two months…"

"He'll die." Hank finished matter-of-factly.

"I'm afraid so. I…I wish I had better news for you guys. I can assure you that we are doing everything possible for him, but time will tell."

There was silence in the office for several moments while the group digested the news that their good friend was seriously ill, and could be taken from them sometime in the next couple months, if no suitable heart was found.

"Are his parents still here?" a still stunned Hank asked the doctor.

"Yes, Hank. They're waiting to see him. I haven't received word yet that Marco was settled in the ICU. I believe they are still in the fourth floor waiting room."

"How are they doing?" Hank asked the question already knowing the answer. Being a parent himself, it didn't take a lot of thinking to know that Marco's folks were devastated.

"Mr. Lopez is doing his best to be strong for his wife, but Mrs. Lopez is devastated. I really am sorry that the news wasn't better."

Chet looked like he was about to break down and cry, himself. Summoning the courage, he asked Brackett the question that he had been obsessing over, ever since Marco had collapsed. "Doc…uh…Marco hadn't been doing too well the last week…if…if I…or…or any of us had been able to get him here sooner to get checked out…would he still…"

Kel looked sympathetically at the Irishman. "Chet, in light of Marco's condition…it really wouldn't have made any difference. His parents told me that he hadn't been well for several weeks. If anything, Marco should have gotten HIMSELF into the hospital at the first sign of a problem. If we had caught things at the first sign of trouble, we may have been able to reverse the damage. Knowing you all, I'm sure you at least partially blame yourselves for what happened to Marco…and I assure you that none of this was anyone's fault."

Roy and Johnny weren't appeased. They both knew that if Marco hadn't collapsed when he did, he may have died a few days later from the blood clots getting into his lungs, heart or brain. This was something that they could have prevented if they had followed their own instincts and got Marco to the hospital even six days earlier.

The firefighters all jumped at the sound of the ringing telephone. Brackett turned around and answered the phone.

"Dr. Brackett."

"Kel, it's Kevin. Marco Lopez is now in ICU. His vitals are holding steady and he appears to be stable. I think it would be okay for him to receive visitors now."

"Thank you. I'll go tell his parents."

After getting off the phone, Kel was met by five pairs of anxious eyes peering up at him.

"That was Dr. Gibson, Marco's cardiologist. Marco's resting comfortably in the ICU, now. I'm on my way to tell Marco's parents that they can see him."

"Mind if we tag along, Doc?" Hank asked hopefully.

"Not at all, Hank…but I must caution you that we haven't spoken to Marco yet…he doesn't know about the transplant."

"I see…well maybe we should just wait to see him later."

"I don't think you'll have to wait long, Hank. Chances are Marco will still be quite groggy, and wouldn't follow a serious conversation right now, anyway. Why don't you fellas come with me to see his folks. The support would do you all some good…and then we can probably get you in to see Marco…I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

The five firefighters nodded in agreement and followed Dr. Brackett to where the Lopez's were waiting. When they arrived at the room, Eduardo and Estella jumped up at the sight of the five men. It was obvious to all how incredibly worried they both were, and that Mrs. Lopez had been crying…the streaks of tears a dead giveaway.

A very anxious Estella looked nervously at the doctor. "Is Marco okay?"

Kel nodded his head. "Yes, he's stable. Dr. Gibson just called me and said that Marco is resting comfortably in the ICU…and that you can see him now. The guys just came from a fire to check in to see how he was doing. I told them the news."

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez…if there's anything we can do…please let us know. Marco…Marco is like family to all of us."

Through her tears, Estella gave Hank a tired smile. "Gracias, Captain Stanley. Marco always speaks very highly of all his friends at the station. I guess what our son needs now more than anything is a new heart…but I wouldn't want that to come from any of you. Marco needs all of his friends well….and praying for him."

Eduardo noticed how distraught the men all looked. "Would you all like to come with us to see Marco?"

Hank weakly smiled and nodded his head. "It sure would go a long way in easing our worries…to see him."

Kel smiled warmly at the group. "Well…let's go."

When the group arrived at the ICU, they were met by Dr. Gibson.

"Kevin, these are the men who work with Marco. This is Captain Stanley."

The Captain and doctor shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Captain. I'm Dr. Gibson…Marco's cardiologist. Estella…Eduardo. You can all see him now…but only for a few minutes…and two at a time. He is awake, but still very groggy. I take it you fellas all know the situation?"

Seeing their nods, not to mention the sad worried looks on their faces, he knew that Dr. Brackett had in fact brought them up to speed on the situation.

"Captain Stanley, why don't you and your men see him first…Estella and I have no place else we have to go."

Hank looked at the Lopez's with a surprised expression. "You're sure?"

"Yes…we insist. Tell Marco that we are here and that we will see him soon."

Hank nodded. "Chet, why don't you see him first? Mike and I will go after, and then Roy and John."

"But…I…I wouldn't know what to say, Cap. Couldn't someone come with me?" Chet asked in a near panic. He was not used to seeing his good friend in such a bad way.

Johnny looked back and forth between Hank and Roy. "I'll go with you, Chet."

As Chet and Johnny made their way to see Marco…Chet's mind and stomach were a jumble of nerves.

"Johnny…I…I can't do this…I can't go in there." Chet said, practically hyperventilating, and shaking.

"Chet, yes you can…and you have to. Marco needs you…he needs all of us. So…suck it up and let's go."

"I…I can't." came the panicked reply.

Johnny looked at his friend and instantly knew what the problem was. "Listen Chet…I know you're feeling guilty now…we all are…but…Brackett said that all of this woulda happened anyway. Marco was sick, long before he exhibited any signs of being so."

"But…but what do I say to him? He doesn't know what's going on…that…that he could die…that…that his career as a firefighter is probably over. What the hell do I say?"

Johnny looked his friend in the eye, and placed a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Chet, Marco's one of your best friends…trust me…when you see him…you'll know. We need to get moving…the other guys wanna see him and so do his parents."

Chet took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, he knew Johnny was right. "Okay…let's do it."

As the two firefighters entered the room, Marco looked up at them with half open eyes.

Johnny, who was familiar with all the medical equipment and paraphernalia that Marco was surrounded by and hooked up to, did his best to put on a brave, if not happy face. Chet, on the other hand grew very pale at the sight of his friend and all the machines and tubes that Marco was connected to.

"Hey amigo. How ya doin'?" Johnny greeted Marco first, knowing that Chet was still feeling too guilty.

Marco tried to smile, but it was a shadow of his usual friendly grin. "Johnny…Chet." Marco coughed a few times, but the spell didn't last long. "I'm…I'm okay. You two…o…okay?"

"Yeah…fine, Marco." Chet was able to softly get out.

"Cap here?" the ill firefighter rasped out softly.

Chet nodded his head. "Yeah…Cap, Mike, Roy…your…your folks are here, too. Marco…I…I just wanted to say sorry…I…I feel like I failed you, somehow…not getting you to see a doctor sooner."

"Not your fault, Chet. "'M 'kay…be fine."

Johnny smiled at the ill firefighter. "Marco, we should get going…the others wanna see you. We'll be in touch. If there's anything you need…let us know."

"'Kay…thanks…amigos."

Johnny and Chet each gently shook Marco's hand, and left the room. Chet ran right to a bathroom as soon as he got out of the sight of the downed firefighter.

Johnny walked back to the ICU waiting room, alone…leaving the others to wonder what had happened to Chet.

"John…Chet okay?" Hank asked the question, but already knew the answer.

"I don't think so, Cap…he's taking this really hard. You and Mike should go in now…Marco's really tired."

Hank nodded. "Roy, why don't you come with us…that way Mr. and Mrs. Lopez can go in next and stay with him."

"Sure…that's probably a good idea."

As Roy started to leave the room with his Captain and engineer, he caught the worried expression on his partner's face and knew that Marco was in really bad shape…and that at the moment, Chet wasn't faring much better.

The two doctors stood quietly watching the worried glances that the men exchanged …as well as the sad expressions on the Lopez's faces.

When Roy, Hank and Mike entered the room, Marco appeared to be asleep. They stood quietly watching him, as the various monitors beeped, and his chest shallowly rose and fell.

Seeing Marco so still and pale was difficult for them. For Roy, the guilt was doubly so. He was upset with himself for not following his initial instincts from the week before and getting Marco to see a doctor sooner. Even if the news had been this serious, even a week ago, a compatible heart may have been available. What if Marco had missed the proverbial boat…and the heart he needed had been available LAST week? Then he thought to himself how he'd feel if this had been Johnny lying in ICU in need of a heart, instead of Marco…and silently felt guilty for being glad that it wasn't.

Hank and Mike were each deep in their own thoughts, each one wondering the same thing as Roy…'What if?'

It was Hank who interrupted the thoughts of the other two. "Well…we should get going. We…we need to get back in service."

Mike and Roy didn't say anything in response to their Captain, they just merely followed him out the door.

By the time the three of them had returned to the others, Chet had rejoined the group. The Irishman appeared to be very pale, and seemed to be shaking a bit.

Hank noticed this and made a mental note to speak to the firefighter once they returned to the engine.

After saying their good-byes to Marco's parents and both of the doctors, five weary firefighters made their way downstairs to the ER and back to their vehicles.

Exiting the ER, Hank and Mike stopped to chat briefly with Roy and Johnny at the squad, while Chet continued on by himself to the engine.

"Cap, you need to send Chet home…he's having a really hard time with all of this." Johnny offered sincerely.

"So I've noticed, John. I'll talk to him. I think we're all feeling guilty. You guys okay to put yourselves back into service?"

After exchanging glances with his partner, Roy nodded his head. "Yeah. Well…I guess Johnny and I will see you guys back at the station, then."

Hank exhaled loudly. "Okay…see ya soon."

The two paramedics wearily sat down in the cab of their squad, each one exhaling loudly.

Roy looked over at his best friend. "You alright, Johnny?"

"Yeah…how 'bout you?"

"Me too. Cap's right you know…we're all feeling guilty about this."

"Yeah."

Roy once again thought to himself how relieved he was that it wasn't Johnny laying in the ICU.

Seemingly reading Roy's mind, Johnny nodded his head. The same thought ran through his mind…upset that it was Marco who was lying there so ill…but glad that it wasn't Roy.

Johnny got on the radio. "LA, Squad 51 available at Rampart…10-8 to quarters."

"Ten-four, 51" The dispatcher responded.

Roy backed the squad out and waved as he passed the engine.

When Hank and Mike returned to the engine, Chet was sitting on the running board, his head hung low.

"Chet…it's been a rough day…and I think it would be best if you go home."

"I'm alright, Cap," Chet responded softly.

"You're not, Chet. You look lousy…and you're shaking. Just do us and yourself a favor…go home."

"No one else is going home," he replied back to the Captain.

"Chet…we're all upset…and we all feel guilty…but you're closer to Marco than any of us…it's no wonder you're taking this so hard."

"Cap…" Chet pleaded.

"Chet…please. You're going home…and that's the end of it. Mike, you wanna start her up…let's get going."

The three firefighters boarded the engine and took their seats. Chet continued to look to his right at the empty seat normally occupied by Marco.

After the firefighters left, Eduardo and Estella went to see their son. Quietly they entered Marco's ICU room, standing at the foot of his bed, observing him. The doctors had told them about all the monitors, wires, and tubes that would be attached to their son, but seeing for themselves all the equipment was quite overwhelming.

Walking over to Marco's bed, Estella picked up her son's left hand.

"Quico, Mama's here."

Marco lazily opened his eyes and peered up at his parents.

Eduardo stood behind his wife, smiling warmly.

"Hijo."

Marco licked his dry lips. "Papa…Mama."

"Thirsty, Quico?"

Marco nodded his head.

"I'll go see a nurse…see if you can have something to drink."

Mr. Lopez left the room, coming back a few moments later with a pitcher of water, a cup, and a straw. First putting the water pitcher down on the table, he turned around and helped Marco to take a few sips from the cup with the straw.

"Bueno?"

"Si…gracias."

Marco smiled weakly and put his head back onto the pillow. Closing his eyes, he started to feel himself drifting again.

"Go to sleep, Quico…we will see you tomorrow. The rest of the family will be here, too."

Bending down, Estella kissed her son's forehead, and Eduardo patted his cheek. Both of his parents were quite concerned about how warm Marco was, and made sure to tell a nurse about it on their way out.

Softly, both of his parents whispered one more thing to him. "Nosotros le adoramos, Marco."

Returning back to the station before the engine, the two paramedics, too tired to wash up, were sprawled out on the couch.

"I hope Chet's going home…he's in no shape to work."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Johnny. I'm sure Cap will see to it that he does."

When the rest of the crew finally returned, both paramedics looked up as they entered the room.

"Chet…go wash up and go on home. I'm going to call for two replacements. Mike, would you please make a pot of coffee…if anyone needs me, I'll be in the office."

While Hank trudged off to his office to make his phone calls and start on his reports, Chet quietly made his way to the locker room.

Concerned about his friend, Johnny wearily pushed himself off of the couch and followed Chet into the locker room. Roy meanwhile, got up to help Mike make the coffee.

In the locker room, Johnny stood observing his friend.

"You don't have to say anything, Gage…in fact…don't." Chet replied without turning around to face his friend.

"I wasn't going to, Chet. I just wanna make sure that you were okay. We all feel a sense of guilt, but right now…Marco needs us all to be strong for him. Hey…if you need an ear to talk to…"

Chet weakly grinned at his friend. "I'll call Roy…after all, he's used to dealing with this guilt stuff. I'll be okay…I just…why Marco?"

"I don't know, Chet." Johnny answered, shaking his head.

The mood was broken by the alarms going off.

Before leaving to join his partner at the squad, Johnny stopped for a moment. "Call me if you need me, Chet…I'm here for you."

"Squad 51, man down, 2252 Ocean Avenue, time out 1650."

Roy ran out to the radio. "Squad 51 responding, KMG365."

The tired paramedics climbed into their squad, pushing concern over their friend's health, out of their minds and refocusing on the upcoming run.

Pulling up to the small white bungalow, they were met by a young man who was waiting by the curb for them.

"I'm glad you guys are here." The young man replied anxiously.

As Roy got out of the squad cab to join Johnny in getting the equipment out, he began to talk to the man.

"What's the problem?"

"It's my brother Paul…he doesn't seem to be feeling to well."

"Has he been sick?"

"No…but he did have a transplant a couple of months ago…a heart transplant."

Hearing about Paul's transplant, and with the recent news of their good friend's own heart issues freshly in their minds, Roy and Johnny exchanged brief glances at one another and followed the young man into the house.

They were led to the living room where Paul was lying on the couch.

Putting their equipment down, they quickly observed their victim. Paul appeared to be very pale and looked generally ill.

Opening the drug box, Roy got out the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

"Johnny, you wanna get Rampart on the line?"

Johnny nodded his head.

"Paul, we're going to check you out. Not feeling too good, huh?" Roy asked calmly.

"No…feel lousy. My…my chest hurts." Paul replied in obvious discomfort.

"How long have you been feeling not so good?"

"A few hours. It…it wasn't too bad at first, so I didn't say anything. I've been feeling pretty good since the surgery…but I'm so tired."

"Okay, try to relax. I'm going to go ahead and put some O2 on you…it'll help your breathing. How old is your brother?" Roy asked the younger man.

"Paul's 24."

Johnny got Rampart on the line, while Roy took Paul's vitals and read them back to his partner.

"Roy, they want an EKG."

When Roy opened Paul's shirt to set up the EKG, the long scar on the young man's chest became visible. The two paramedics whose own hearts were in their throats at the sight of the long scar, had to quickly regain their composure.

After doing the EKG, the paramedics got their treatment orders, and an IV was started.

By the time they were finished, the ambulance had arrived.

Johnny looked at Paul's brother. "I'm sorry, we never got your name."

"Shane…Shane Reynolds."

"Well Shane, we're going to take your brother to Rampart General Hospital…they'll take good care of him there. Are your folks around?"

"They're away for a few days. I have their number…I'll call them from the hospital. You think I could ride in with him?"

Johnny smiled. "Sure, you can ride up front. Roy, I'll go in with him."

Roy nodded his head in understanding.

After Paul was safely inside the ambulance, the doors were closed and the vehicle pulled away. Roy put away the rest of the equipment and was quickly right behind them.

At the hospital they were met at the ER entrance by Brackett and Dixie.

While Paul was being treated down in the ER, a friend was paying Marco a visit up in the ICU.

After leaving the station, Chet had returned to Rampart, determined to sneak into the ICU and spend some more time with his friend…even if Marco wasn't awake. He was embarrassed for feeling so inept at how to talk to Marco and what to do, during his last visit with his friend that he wanted so desperately to make it up to him. He had ended up running out of the room and to a bathroom to throw up, leaving Johnny behind. While it's true that he didn't have a lot of practice dealing with this kind of stuff, and had a hard time when it came to emotions, he needed to try again.

Dressed in his street clothes, Chet passed by the nurses' station, not saying a word, and the nurses apparently didn't say a word either. He kept right on going until he once again found himself at Marco's room. He stood there for a few moments before going in.

When he did enter the room, Marco appeared to be resting comfortably. Chet was grateful in a way that his friend was still asleep, because he still wasn't quite sure of what to say or do. He walked quietly into the room and quietly pulled up the chair that was set off to the side. Sitting down, he closed his eyes for a few moments and prayed to god that a new heart would be found quickly and that his friend would be okay. He reached out and took Marco's left hand into his, and started talking to his friend in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Marco, man you gotta be okay. I…I never really told you this before…but…I…I consider you my best friend. Growing up, I never really had a lot of friends…people always thought I was a little crazy or strange. But once I got into the Department that all changed for me. And…and when I came to 51's and met you…I felt like you sorta got me…like you understood where I was coming from. I just always appreciated that. I'm sorry I never told you that before, but…I'm not very good at this 'feelings' stuff. I admire what Johnny and Roy have together as friends and partners…and I'd like the chance to have that kind of friendship with you."

Chet went on talking to his sleeping friend for a few more minutes, before succumbing to sleep himself. With Marco's left hand still in his, Chet dozed peacefully in his chair.

Down in the ER, after the paramedics helped out in the treatment room, they were at the nurses' desk restocking their supplies and talking to Dixie.

"Is he going to be alright?" Johnny asked, referring to Paul, but Marco very much on his mind.

Dixie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Johnny." She knew that Johnny was in fact referring to Paul, the victim they had just brought in, but he could have just as well been referring to Marco.

"Any news on Marco?" Roy asked hopefully, as though maybe they'd find out that the diagnosis was a mistake and that Marco would be just fine in a few days.

"No, Roy. Last I heard, he was resting very comfortably in the ICU."

"Dix…what…what are the chances of Marco getting a heart?"

The nurse smiled understandingly at her friend. "I don't really know the answer to that one either, Johnny. But... if you believe in god…I'd say anything is possible."

"And…"

Dixie cut Johnny off before he continued. "Johnny…we're all worried about Marco, but right now I'm sorry to say…I don't have any answers for you. Time will tell."

Brackett came out of the treatment room and headed towards them.

"How is he, Doc?"

"Not too good, Johnny…his body is rejecting the transplanted heart. I'm sure this run was pretty tough for you guys, especially on the heels of having to deal with the news of Marco today."

"Well…I guess we'd be lying if we said the thought hadn't crossed our mind." Roy said matter-of-factly. "We better get going, Johnny…keep us posted, Doc."

"I sure will."

The doctor and nurse watched as the two paramedics walked away.

With everything they had on their minds, the paramedics' trip back to the station was done in silence. Once Roy had the squad backed up into the bay, they both continued to sit quietly in the cab of the vehicle. The silence was broken when Johnny started to speak.

"I wonder if Chet made it home okay." A thoughtful Johnny said out loud.

"Yeah…I know what you mean. The news of Marco's illness hit him real hard. Why don't you call him, Johnny…see how he's doing?"

"Yeah…I think I will." He replied with a small nod.

After getting out of the squad, they made their way to the squad room, where they were met by Mike, and the two replacement firefighters…Troy Hawkins and J.T. Ryan.

Troy and JT greeted them warmly.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We're okay, Troy…thanks for asking. Roy, I'm gonna go call Chet."

"Alright. I'll have the coffee ready."

Johnny grinned at his best friend. "Thanks, partner."

As Johnny started to walk away, JT spoke up. "You guys might wanna wash up a bit… or you'll scare your victims."

The two paramedics looked at each other and it dawned on them that they had never gotten the chance to wash up. It was a wonder that no one else had said anything to them before now.

"Good idea. We'll wash up…then, I'll call Chet."

After washing up, Roy returned to the others, while Johnny went to the dorms to call Chet.

Letting the phone ring 15 times with no answer, Johnny hung up the phone and went to join Roy for some coffee.

"How's he doing?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. There was no answer at his apartment."

"That doesn't really mean anything, Johnny. He…he could be sleeping…or maybe he just doesn't wanna be bothered."

"Maybe. You don't think he'd do anything stupid, do ya?" Johnny didn't think Chet would do anything dumb, but then again it was Chet Kelly whom they were talking about…and anything was possible.

"I don't think so…Chet may be a little out there some times, but he's not stupid. If it makes you feel better, maybe we can swing by his apartment later."

"Okay." Johnny replied, pleased at his partner's suggestion.

Back at Rampart's ICU, Marco started to wake up from his medicated slumber. Turning his head slightly to his left, he realized that Chet was sound asleep in the chair beside his bed, and holding his hand. He began to think to himself that if Chet was asleep in the room, then something was seriously wrong.

Sensing his friend stirring, Chet woke up to see Marco's eyes half open.

He began talking softly. "Hey there, Marco." The relief was evident in his voice.

Marco was slowly regaining his faculties and answered his friend softly. "Chet, what…what are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be workin'?"

Chet wasn't quite sure how to answer that, but decided that honesty at the moment would be the best way to handle things. "I…I was sent home. Cap didn't think I should be working."

"Chet, I'm okay…I already told ya that." Marco insisted softly.

"I know. I…I just feel bad, Marco. I shoulda been more of a friend to you…I shoulda gotten you to a doctor long before you collapsed at the fire today."

"So you feel guilty and Cap doesn't think you should be workin'? Somethin' here's not makin' sense, amigo. What aren't you tellin' me, Chet?"

"Nothing, Marco…I swear." Chet didn't quite know what to do…he was boxed into a corner now.

"Chet…you can pull the wool over Johnny's eyes, but not me…I know you pretty well…and you're hiding something…something from ME."

"Marco, even if I knew something, any information would have to come from your doctor…I'm no doctor."

"Then get the doctor…please. You wouldn't be here right now, Chet unless something was seriously wrong…and…and I wouldn't be lying in a bed in the ICU, either." Marco's tone though soft and weak, was forceful.

Just then, Dr. Gibson came into the room to check on his patient. He was very much surprised to see Marco awake and with a guest in his room.

"Marco, what are you doing awake? And…"

Chet knew the doctor was referring to him. "It's Chet Kelly, Dr. Gibson…and I'm here because I needed to see my friend."

"I can understand that, but Marco needs his rest."

"Doc…what…what aren't you telling me?" Marco managed to ask the doctor.

Chet looked over at Dr. Gibson, waiting to see how he'd respond to Marco's question.

"Marco, we're still waiting for the results of some of the tests…we'll know a lot more in the morning."

"But…but it has to be pretty serious if…if I'm in the ICU. I…I can see it on Chet's face…I can see it on yours too, Doc."

It became increasingly obvious that Marco would not be pacified easily.

"You've been through a lot, Marco. You have some blood clots that need to be monitored very closely, and that's one of the main reasons you're in the ICU. I assure you in the morning as soon as I have all the results…I'll come and talk to you about it all. Now, you really need to rest. Chet, say good-night to your friend…the visit is over."

Chet nodded in understanding. "Marco, I…I'm sorry I worried you. I…I just wanted to see you. I'll be back in the morning, okay?"

Marco didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and turned his head away from his friend. Chet knew Marco was upset…and that he knew the news was not going to be good. Taking one last look at his friend, Chet left the room, quickly followed by the doctor.

"Doc…I…I am so sorry, I…"

Dr. Gibson looked at Chet with compassion. "It's okay, Chet…it wasn't your fault. Marco's not a dumb person…he knows something's wrong. With that in mind, now isn't the time to break the news to him. His parents requested to be there with him when he is told the news, and I have to honor that decision, but I do understand the need for you to see him. Right now though, Marco does need his rest…and it looks like you do, too."

"I'm alright." Chet tried to insist, though his body language was screaming out the exact opposite.

"Listen, Chet…I know I don't really know you…and you don't really know me, but I do know that if you expect to help your friend through all of this…you need to start by taking of yourself. Marco is going to need all of his friends and family beside him on this. So, I suggest that you go home and get some sleep."

"Doc, you…you think I can be there when Marco gets the news? It would really mean a lot to me."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem, but you really should talk to Marco's parents first."

"Okay, I'll do that." He replied with a nod.

"Take care of yourself, Marco's going to need you."

The firefighter again nodded his head, this time walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart of a Man (chapter 3)**

After Chet left, Dr. Gibson went to talk to one of the nurses about giving Marco some more medication to help him rest. Though he initially did put up a bit of a struggle about receiving the additional medications, Marco did eventually give in. Once the medication was administered and the doctor was assured that Marco was again resting comfortably, Dr. Gibson made his way down to the ER to consult on a newly arrived patient.

When the cardiologist arrived in the ER, he was met by Dr. Brackett.

"Kel, what do you have?"

Brackett let out a loud breath before answering. "You're not going to believe it, Kevin…a 24 year old heart transplant patient. He had a transplant a few months ago…seems to be showing signs of rejecting the new heart."

The other doctor's reaction was much the same as Kel's…surprise and sadness. "Twenty-four? After going through what we went through with that firefighter today, I was hoping that we wouldn't have to go through that again for a while."

"So was I, Kevin…so was I."

Dr. Gibson followed his colleague into Paul's treatment room.

While the doctors were running tests on Paul, Chet had made his way back to his car and was just sitting there quietly, unsure of what to do and where to go. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning it hit him.

Putting the key in the ignition and starting up the engine, he was on his way. After driving for 20 minutes, he arrived at his destination. Chet parked and got out of his car. As he made his way up the steps to the building, his heart started to beat faster.

Standing outside the door, he hesitated to go in, and was startled when a gentle voice from behind him spoke.

"Going in?"

Turning around, he came face to face with a smiling face of a gentleman who looked to be about 50 or so years old, and had a very kind face.

"I…I don't know. Why do you ask?" Chet asked quite unsurely.

"Because I'm going in. If you were too, I'd hold the door for you. Are you coming?"

Chet looked at the kindly man and reluctantly nodded his head.

The older man stepped in front of Chet and held the door open for him. "Come on in, my friend."

The firefighter followed the man inside. As they entered the building, Chet inhaled deeply.

"Nervous?" The man asked, observing Chet's body language.

"Uh…I guess a little bit. It's been a long time since I've been here."

"There's nothing to it…it's like riding a bicycle…besides, God doesn't mind. You seem troubled. Would you like to talk?"

As the man took his jacket off, Chet realized that it was a priest whom he had been talking to. "Oh…Father, I…I didn't realize you were a priest. I…I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"You didn't." came the priest's quiet reply. "Why don't you come with me…we can talk."

Once again Chet nodded his head and followed the man inside to the Sanctuary of the church.

The two men sat down in one of the pews. "May I start by asking you your name?"

"It's Chet…Chet Kelly."

"Irish Catholic?" the priest asked with a smile.

"Yes…but it's been quite a few years since I've been here. I grew up in a neighborhood not too far from the church."

"Okay…Chet Kelly, my name is Father Mike and I am all ears. Now what has you looking like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

Chet sighed softly. "Well…I'm a firefighter with the LA County Fire Department…and…and I have this friend…a good friend whom I work with. He'd been kinda sick lately…and…and me and the guys knew there was something wrong, but we didn't do anything about it. Today at a fire he collapsed. We got him out okay, but when they got him to the hospital and ran all these tests on him, it was found out that he has a bad heart and needs a transplant."

"So, you feel guilty? Like maybe it was your fault that he got so sick?" the priest guessed.

"That's part of it…most of it…yeah…just about. I…I could hardly face him in the hospital the first time. I ran out to throw up. When we all went outside to go back to the station, my Captain told me that I needed to go home…he decided that I wouldn't be able to focus enough on my job to keep working."

Father Mike smiled warmly at Chet. "There's no shame in anything you did, Chet. You were worried and upset, and probably knew yourself that you wouldn't be able to keep working. As for running out on your friend…not everyone is equipped to handle these kinds of situations…but I'm sure you'll get the strength to try again and be there for your friend. And lastly, the guilt you are feeling…I'm sure your friend knew that he might have had a problem when he started to feel not so good…he should have been the one to seek medical help on his own. We can only advise people on things, but ultimately the decisions they make, have to be on their own…and we both know that we don't always make the wisest choices in life. I'm sure you and your co-workers did try to help your friend…he just wasn't ready to listen."

"I guess that makes sense. But…but I did go back to see him. I snuck into the ICU…and went to his room…he was asleep. I said a few prayers…and…and I asked God to…to find him a new heart…to make him okay. I just…just can't help thinking that because I failed to get him medical help sooner, he might actually die. What if…what if a heart had been available for him last week or even two weeks ago…"

"Chet, I can certainly understand why you feel the way you do…but just so you know, your friend isn't in this situation because of something you did or did not do. Unfortunately he got sick, and is in need of a new heart…and this would still be the case, whether you and your other friends got involved or not."

Chet took a moment to think about what Father Mike had just said, before he felt able to continue.

"I suppose. After I prayed to God, I sat there talking to him…Marco, that is...he was asleep…and I guess I ended up falling asleep, too. I'm not really sure how long I had been asleep, when I realized Marco had woken up. He's a pretty smart guy…he figured that if I was there with him and not working…that something was seriously wrong. I didn't know what to tell him…I'm not a doctor. Fortunately, the doctor did come in and he was able to convince Marco that they were still waiting for the results to some of the tests. That temporarily appeased him, I guess…but he was really upset. Why do such bad things tend to happen to good people?"

The priest once again smiled knowingly at his new young friend. "I'm afraid that's an age old question…and I don't think there's really an answer for it. But, I suppose sometimes it could be a test…a test of strength and courage for said person. Why don't you tell me a little bit about your friend."

"Like I said, his name is Marco, and he's a firefighter like me. He's kind and good-hearted…and very spiritual…he's Catholic, too. He goes to church every week and helps out with his church's youth soccer team. His family is wonderful…and big. He has so much to live for…I just don't understand how God can do this to him."

As Chet continued to visit with Father Mike, the time was approaching 6PM. The rest of 51's crew was back at the station, getting ready for dinner.

It had been Marco's turn to cook, so Troy volunteered to cook, in his place. Quickly preparing some stir fry vegetables, chicken and rice, the men were now sitting down to dinner.

"Thanks for volunteering for cooking duty, Troy."

"No problem, Captain Stanley…glad to do it. I know it's been a rough day for you guys…anything I can do to help…"

Hank smiled at the firefighter's sincerity. "You being here is a big help…you too, JT."

As the men ate, they were talking about the day's events.

"What was the outcome of that shopping plaza fire from this morning, Cap?" Mike asked interestedly.

"A total loss, Mike. Thankfully though, no one was killed."

"That's pretty amazing to hear. I saw the news reports…things looked really bad." JT commented with surprise.

"Be glad you weren't there, JT…'really bad' doesn't even begin to describe the scene," replied Johnny.

Stoker looked curiously over at the two paramedics. "What was that last run you two were on…the man down call?"

Roy and Johnny looked at each other, before Roy softly answered Mike's question.

"Well…believe it or not, it was a heart transplant patient who wasn't feeling too good. He was 24…turns out that his body is rejecting the new heart."

Both Mike and Hank's hearts fell to the floor. This was not something that they needed to hear in light of Marco's health situation.

"I didn't want to tell you guys about it because I knew it would be upsetting to you…but since Mike asked…"

Hank nodded his head. ''It's okay, Roy. John, have you tried calling Chet again?"

"No, I guess I should. But if he's not answering…I don't really know what else to do."

The paramedic got up to use the phone to try to reach Chet. After letting the phone ring 15 times, he returned to the table, shaking his head.

"No answer, Cap. Roy suggested before, that if we get a chance, to drive by his apartment. What do you think about that?"

"Let's give him a little while longer. It's possible that he went somewhere to clear his mind first, before going home."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Chet and Father Mike continued their conversation for quite a while longer.

"Well, Chet…I hope that I have helped you, even if it is only a little bit."

"You have, Father. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me. Do you mind if…if I stay awhile longer…just to talk with God, again?"

The kindly priest smiled at the young firefighter.

"Of course not. You know…God DOES listen. Please feel free to come here any time…and if you need to talk…I'm available."

"Thank you." Chet said thankfully, relieved that Father Mike did not judge him.

The two men shook hands. "Go in peace, Chet Kelly."

After the priest walked away, Chet left the pew that he had been sitting in, and moved to the front row. Looking up at the large wooden cross hanging on the wall behind the altar, he started to talk to God again.

"Well, God…it's me, Chet Kelly again. I…I know I spoke to you not too long ago, and maybe it's not right for me to keep botherin' you, but…I really need your help…or rather my friend Marco does. He's very sick and needs a new heart…please make sure he gets one. Also, he hasn't received this news yet, so my next request is for you to help him to stay strong and accept this news as well as he can. I know it won't be easy for him, but if you can somehow help him by lightening the load a bit, I would be eternally grateful to you. I know I haven't been a model citizen over these last several years, pulling all those jokes on Gage and kissing up to people and all, but really…I mean no harm. I like Johnny a lot…I like all the guys a lot, and I would never want any harm to befall them, after all they're like family to me. And as for Marco…we're friends, I do know that, but…I would like the opportunity to become more than a friend…maybe a…a best friend…someone whom he can lean on and know that I'll always be there for him. See what you can do, okay? If…if…well, you know…everything works out okay, you got yourself a new regular churchgoer…and I'll try to stay on the straight and narrow. Thanks…I really hope you're listening. And…one more thing…please watch over my friends…Captain Stanley, Mike, Johnny and Roy…amen."

When Chet was finished, he bowed his head and made the sign of the cross before getting up. Looking around the church sanctuary, his eye found what he was looking for…the candles. Getting up, he went over to them and lit a candle, saying another quick prayer.

Once he felt like he was ready to leave, Chet made his way out of the church. He had been unsure of the reason why he had actually come to the church, but whatever the reason was that he had ended up there, he was leaving feeling better and having a few answers to the questions that had been swirling around in his head, pretty much ever since he had learned the news of Marco's critical illness.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After dropping off a patient at Rampart, Roy and Johnny had made the decision to swing by Chet's apartment to make sure that their friend was doing okay.

Looking at his watch, Johnny observed the time. "Eight o'clock, Roy. If Chet hadn't been home all this time, he should be home by now…don't ya think?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders before answering his partner.

"Maybe. It is possible that he never went anywhere, Johnny…that he just doesn't wanna be bothered."

"I suppose."

Arriving in the parking lot of Chet's apartment complex, the paramedics failed to see Chet's car.

"Well, his car's not here, Johnny…and if his car's not here, it's only a logical thought that he never came home."

"Where do you think he could be?" Johnny sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to see Marco's parents…or…maybe he went back to Rampart to see Marco."

"Roy, if he went back to Rampart, don't you think Brackett or Dixie woulda told us about it?"

"Not if he didn't go through the ER. Marco's in ICU, Chet probably entered through the front entrance."

Thinking about it for a few moments, Johnny nodded his head.

"It's certainly possible. Why don't we head back to the station…we can call Rampart and find out if anyone's seen him. We probably shouldn't call Marco's parents…wouldn't want to worry them."

"That's for sure."

The paramedics returned to the station and were met by the rest of the crew when they entered the squad room.

Hank was the first one to ask them about Chet. "Was he home?"

Johnny shook his head. "No, he wasn't home…his car definitely wasn't in the lot. Roy and I have an idea of where he is or might have gone once he left here."

Mike looked at his two friends and seemed to read their minds. "Back to Rampart to see Marco?"

Roy nodded his head. "Yeah…it would make sense…especially given how he was feeling about this whole situation."

Hank looked at his two paramedics. "But…if he had been at Rampart, wouldn't you two have seen him? You guys were just there not too long ago."

"Cap, like I told Johnny…Marco's in the ICU…Chet would have entered through the main entrance of the hospital, not the ER. Johnny suggested we call Rampart and see if anyone's seen Chet."

"It's certainly possible. Why don't you make the call from here?"

Johnny approached the phone, and dialed the all too familiar number. After three rings, the phone picked up and the calm voice of Dr. Early answered.

"Rampart ER, Dr. Early here."

"Hey Doc…it's John Gage…"

"Johnny…what can I do for you?" the doctor asked seriously, expecting the phone call to be about Marco's condition.

"Uh…I was wondering if anyone there has seen Chet?"

"I don't know. I haven't. Is there something wrong?"

"No…not really. We're just concerned about him. He didn't handle the news of Marco's condition very well…and…he hasn't been answering his phone…and when Roy and I swung by his apartment, his car wasn't in the lot."

"Well…I suppose I can ask around. I'll call back if I find anything out, okay?"

"That would be great, Dr. Early. Oh…how's that heart patient me and Roy brought in earlier?"

"Not good I'm afraid. Dr. Brackett and Dr. Gibson are monitoring him closely, but it doesn't look too good for him. However, on the bright side of things, Marco continues to be stable."

"That's good…thanks, Doc…we'll be in touch."

After Johnny hung up the phone, he was met by the questioning looks of his friends.

"What's the verdict, John?" Hank asked nervously, hoping that nothing bad had happened to his wayward crewmember.

"Well, Cap…that was Dr. Early I was speaking to. He said that he hadn't seen Chet, but he'd ask around and get back to us. That's the best he said he could do for us."

Hank nodded his head. "Okay…thanks for calling, pal."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Returning to his apartment, the first thing Chet did was to call Marco's parents. Dialing the number, he let the phone ring several times. Finally on the sixth ring, the phone was picked up.

"Hola, Lopez residence."

"Uh…hi, Mr. Lopez…it's Chet Kelly. I…I know it's late…and…if I'm disturbing you…" Chet was able to stammer out.

"Nonsense, Chet…you are not disturbing us. How are you doing?" Eduardo asked his son's friend, concerned that the young man was not doing well.

"Me? I guess okay. How about you and Mrs. Lopez?"

"Holding our own. My wife…she is very worried. She's taking this news very hard. Marco has always been my wife's special child…and it is hard for her."

Chet smiled to himself. He knew what Mr. Lopez was really saying was that Marco was Estella's "favorite" child. He always knew how close Marco was to his mother.

"I can imagine. I…I was wondering if it would be alright with the two of you…if I could be there tomorrow with you when…when Marco gets the news. Would it be okay?" Chet was hopeful that the man's answer would be yes. If the answer was no, he would have forced the issue, and gone to be with his friend, anyway.

"I think that is a fine idea. It would be good for Marco to have a friend there with him. Captain Stanley will let you…"

Cutting Eduardo off, Chet shared a few details with the man.

"I'm not at work, Mr. Lopez…I'm at my apartment. Captain Stanley sent me home…he didn't think I'd be able to concentrate on my job…given what's going on with Marco and all."

"My son is very lucky to have a good friend like you, Chet."

"No, I'm the lucky one, Mr. Lopez…I'm lucky to have a friend like Marco. I only hope I can be half the friend to him that he's been to me."

Mr. Lopez didn't quite know what to say back to Chet. "He'll be okay, Chet…Marco's strong, and most importantly…he has a strong faith in God. We'll be at Rampart at 9AM. You can meet us in the ICU…we'll wait for you there. Try to get some sleep…Marco needs you to be strong for him…we all will."

"Thank you, sir. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

Hanging up the phone, Chet was relieved that he would be able to be there for Marco when he received the news of his illness.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Later that evening, the engine crew was sitting around watching TV when Roy and Johnny returned from a run.

"Any calls, Cap?" Johnny asked.

"No, it's been quiet ever since you guys left. You didn't get a chance to talk to anyone at Rampart?" Hank was hopeful that his paramedics would be able to get to the bottom of Chet's whereabouts.

"We didn't have to do a follow-up. The possible spider bite turned out to be a pin. The woman had stepped on a brooch that she apparently had forgotten that she dropped in her shag carpeting several days ago. Once we figured out where she had stepped, and found the pin, we all realized that it was no spider bite. We fixed up her foot and went on our merry way."

After a few moments of silence, Hank inhaled and then exhaled loudly. "Well…it's been a long day for us…what do ya fellas think about turning in?"

Johnny let out a big yawn, and then rolled his neck a few times to get some of the kinks out. "Sounds great to me, Cap…you don't have to tell ME twice to go to bed."

The junior paramedic turned and made his way to the locker room to get ready for lights out. The rest of the crew soon followed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Back at his apartment, Chet tried to get some sleep. Exhausted but unable to fall asleep, as sleep just would not come, Chet laid awake thinking about Marco and his perceived failures as a friend to him. He knew one thing…he would make it up to Marco…one way or another.

Lying in bed for over an hour, and still not any closer to getting sleep, Chet sat up. He wasn't in the mood to watch TV, and he wasn't hungry…he wasn't sure what to do. Sighing loudly, he got out of bed and put on his blue terry cloth robe and made his way out to his balcony. Sliding open the two doors, he stepped outside. Leaning on the metal railing, he looked up at the sky and once again started praying to God.

Chet started to think back to his earlier conversation with Father Mike. In his heart of hearts, he wanted to believe that everything with Marco would turn out okay, but he still harbored some lingering thoughts to the contrary. If he was going to be there for Marco, and be strong for his friend and his family, Chet knew that he had to pull himself together.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The next morning as the morning tones sounded at 7AM, 51's crew got out of bed thinking of their ill friend. They all knew that that was the day that Marco would be receiving word on how serious his condition was, and that in all likelihood his firefighting career would be over.

Continuing to try to help ease the load for their friends, Troy and JT were the first ones up and went ahead of the others to start a fresh pot of coffee brewing.

Mike walked over to the table and wearily sat down. "Seven o'clock. What time you think they're going to talk to Marco, Cap?"

"I don't know. I assume that Marco's parents will be with him when he is told, though…so I doubt it would be too early. Nothing about Chet, huh?"

Roy and Johnny shook their heads.

"I'm sure he's okay, Cap. I'm guessing that he went somewhere to blow off some steam after he left here and then he made it home safe and sound. He's probably meeting Marco's parents this morning."

"You think that's how it went down, John?"

"Yeah, I do. Chet's got a pretty level head…he's not stupid…crazy at times, but not stupid."

At Rampart, Chet met Mr. and Mrs. Lopez in the ICU waiting area.

They both had the same worried looks on their faces, and Chet's expression matched those of his friend's parents.

"Chet, buenas dias. We're glad that you could be here with us this morning."

Chet tried to smile convincingly, but knew that he probably wasn't close. "Gracias, Senora Lopez…I'm glad that I am able to be here. I want to be there for Marco…I want him to know that…he can count on me."

After waiting for several minutes, Doctors Brackett and Gibson had finally arrived.

"Good morning, everyone." Dr. Brackett's voice sounded confident, even if he didn't feel that way at the moment. "I'm glad you are all here."

Chet quickly cut to the chase. "Doc, how's Marco doing?"

"He's stable, Chet. He had a restful night, thanks to some medication."

All eyes turned to Dr. Gibson. "Are you folks ready to do this?"

The Lopez's and Chet looked at each other and nodded.

"He's awake?" Chet asked, surprised, especially after everything that had gone down the day before.

"Yes, Chet. He's actually been up for a while. He was able to eat a light breakfast, and appears to be in pretty good spirits."

"Really?" Chet continued to be quite surprised. "Last night…"

"Last night he was hurting, Chet…and he was upset. I suspect that he realizes that his situation is pretty serious, but something also tells me that he's strong enough to handle it. If you are all ready to do this…"

The group made their way to Marco's room. When they entered the room, Marco had his head back on the pillow and his eyes were closed. However, at hearing the sound of footsteps, he opened his eyes. He was happy to see his parents, and Chet, but realizing that both Dr. Gibson and Dr. Brackett were in the room, gave him a sense that the news wouldn't be good.

"Buenas dias, Quico." Estella greeted her son, trying her best to sound upbeat.

Marco was able to smile as his mother kissed his cheek. "Mama."

"Hijo. You doing okay?" Eduardo asked with an easy smile.

"Si, Papa."

"Hey, amigo…they treating you okay here?"

Marco weakly smiled at his friend. "Fine, Chet. I guess the moment of truth is here, huh? It's…it's not good news, is it?"

With his mother holding his hand, and his father and Chet also standing beside him, Marco braced himself for the worse…but unbeknownst to him, the news would be far worse than even HE had imagined it would be.

Since Marco was actually in Dr. Gibson's care, Brackett let the other doctor break the news to his patient.

"Marco, remember yesterday we ran several tests on you?"

When Marco nodded his head, the doctor continued.

"Well, we do in fact have all the results back. I'm not sure if you remember anything you were told yesterday, do you?"

Marco tried to think about some of the things that were said to him yesterday, but he knew from being on such heavy medications, and feeling so lousy, that he was too out of it to remember much.

"Not really. So, what's…what's going on?"

"You have an infection in your heart, Marco. You've had it for quite some time, apparently. You probably didn't feel it too much at first, but it gradually became worse and that's why you were feeling so poorly the last few weeks. The condition is known as cardiomyopathy. It causes your blood pressure to be quite high, as well as some blood clots…you are currently dealing with both things. We do have you on medication for both and are monitoring your condition closely. But…one of the biggest effects from the infection is that it causes some pretty serious damage to the heart muscle…and in your case, the damage was quite extensive."

Dr. Gibson paused for a moment to let Marco take in the news of his initial diagnosis.

"I'm afraid, Marco that the damage to your heart has become too severe to keep working properly. The only way you'll be able to recover from this condition is to receive a heart transplant."

Marco was stunned. This wasn't quite the news he expected. He expected it to be bad…yes…but this bad…no. He also knew that he had a pretty rare blood type, and knew that this fact would make things a bit more complicated.

"Marco?" Dr. Gibson called out, wanting to make sure that his patient was still with them.

"A heart transplant, Doc? I…I…how do I get a new heart? I mean…I know my blood type…" Marco continued to be stunned as he took in the news, and listened to the ramifications of his illness.

"Yes, Marco…it is true that your B negative blood type is quite rare…we already put you on a national transplant registry. As soon as an appropriate heart becomes available…"

"But…you said that my blood type is rare…so, that means that…that the chances of finding a heart for me are…are slim."

"Marco, we're going to do everything we possibly can to find you a heart."

"But there are no guarantees, are there?" Marco said sadly, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Gibson replied, looking briefly down at the floor first.

"And…and if no heart is found?" Marco already knew the answer to his question he just wanted to hear the answer for himself.

"If no heart is found…you're just going to get sicker and sicker…and eventually…"

Marco finished the doctor's sentence. "I'll die."

Dr. Gibson reluctantly nodded his head. "Yes."

"So how long do you think I can hang on without…a new heart?"

"A couple months." came the doctor's soft reply.

Marco softly repeated what the doctor had just said. "A couple months. So, what happens now?"

"We wait. Your condition isn't stable enough for you to go home, yet. We'll be keeping you in the ICU for several more days."

"Then I get to go home?" Marco asked hopefully.

"Yes. But you'll have to stay close to home. A new heart could be found at any time and you'd have to be able to get to the hospital at a moment's notice."

Marco smiled at the doctor's optimism. "I like that you're being optimistic, Doc, but…"

Interrupting his friend, Chet tried to continue the doctor's optimism.

"Marco, man…why don't we all just take it day by day? You're in God's hands now, and…well, I know he'll take care of you."

The firefighter appreciated Chet's candor. He was quite surprised that Chet even mentioned God, given the fact that he never talked about religion or church. "You're right, Chet…it's in His hands now. Dr. Gibson, how…how long before I can return to my job with the Department?"

There was silence for a few moments as everyone waited for Dr. Gibson to break the news.

"Marco, I'm afraid your tour of duty with the County Fire Department is over. You'll never be strong enough or completely healthy enough to fulfill your duties."

Marco sat quietly taking in the news that his firefighting career was now over. There were a few thoughts running through his head. One such thought was about how hard he had worked to achieve everything he had accomplished in his career. His second thought was, "what will I be able to do now?" He remembered a few years earlier when Roy and Johnny were fretting over their paramedic re-certification exam. Johnny had commented about how much being a paramedic meant to him…and that he didn't want to go back to riding the engine. Marco knew right at this moment how Johnny was feeling that day…he felt the same way.

"Marco, do you have any other questions for me?"

"No…no, I don't think so." The ill firefighter replied softly and numbly.

"I'm here if you have any questions, or if you just want to talk. I wish the news was better, but…I promise you…we're going to do everything in our power to help you, and as long as you stay strong…you'll always have a chance, Marco. I'll be in touch…Senor and Senora Lopez, Chet, Kel…"

The others all nodded at the cardiologist, and he left.

After Dr. Gibson exited the room, Brackett looked over at Marco.

"How are you doing, Marco?" he asked with concern.

"I'm…I'm okay, Dr. Brackett, but I…I am feeling kind of tired right now…I think I wouldn't mind getting some rest."

The doctor smiled at the firefighter. "That sounds like a good idea. What Dr. Gibson said, goes for me, too…need anything or have any questions…call me, or have a nurse come and get me."

"I will, thank you, Dr. Brackett."

"Well, I guess I'll see you all later. Take care."

Before leaving the room, Brackett made eye contact with both Chet, and Marco's parents, conveying that he was sorry that Marco had to go through this, and also that the rest of the group should be leaving too, in order to allow Marco time to rest and digest the news.

"Quico, we should be leaving, too. Papa and I will be back later…and the family will be here, too."

She bent down to kiss her son on his cheek. "Nosotros le adoramos, Marco."

"Si, Mama…te amo." Marco replied softly.

Eduardo lovingly patted his son's cheek.

"I'll be okay, you know. Chet's right…God's on my side and he'll watch after me."

"Si. Adios, Chet…gracias."

After leaving Marco's room, and they were in the hallway, and out of their son's view, Estella started to break down. "Why Marco, Eduardo…why my baby?" Estella continued to sob and shake as she was racked with grief over the possible loss of her son, sometime over the next few months.

Eduardo was at a loss, he could only embrace his wife, hoping that that act alone was able to bring some sense of comfort to her.

Back inside, Chet pulled a chair over beside Marco's bed, and sat down.

"You don't have to stay, Chet…I'm alright." Marco tried to sound convincing that he was in fact alright, but his good friend didn't quite buy the act.

"Marco…I WANT to stay. Please let me be here for you, okay?" Chet insisted.

Marco smiled weakly and nodded his head. "Okay, Chet…and don't worry, I won't tell the guys that you're really a pussycat."

The Irishman grinned back at his friend. "Gee thanks, pal."

The two friends talked for a while…the subjects ranging from Marco's illness, to how the guys were doing, and every little thing in between. Pretty soon, a tired Marco was fast asleep. As Chet sat there and watched his friend sleep, he was grateful for the opportunity to be there for him.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Back at the station, after doing their morning chores, 51's crew gathered in the squad room.

"Cap, I'm going to call Rampart…see what I can find out." Johnny called out.

"I think we'd all appreciate that, John."

Johnny looked back at his friends, before dialing the familiar number.

After only two rings, a voice answered the phone.

"Rampart Emergency…Nurse Taylor."

"Hey Randi…it's John Gage. I…uh…we were all just wondering how Marco is doing…and how he handled the news and all." Johnny waited anxiously for the nurse's response.

"He's okay, Johnny. I believe he's resting right now, in fact I think Chet's with him. Dr. Brackett said that all things considering, Marco handled the news about as well as expected."

"That's good. Will you do us a favor? Tell Marco that we all said hello…and that we'll catch up to him as soon as we can."

"Will do. Take care, Johnny…and tell the guys that we're taking good care of him."

"Thanks…we appreciate that."

When Johnny got off the phone, he turned to see the rest of the crew looking at him expectantly.

"So how is he?" a very concerned Captain Stanley asked.

"The nurse I spoke to said that Marco was resting comfortably, and that he apparently took the news better than expected. She also said that Chet is with him now."

"That's good news, right?"

"At this point Cap, I guess stable is as good as we can hope for."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After making some rounds, Kel returned to the ER, and was immediately met by a very concerned Dixie.

"How'd it go with Marco Lopez, Kel?" the head nurse asked, hoping that the firefighter had handled things okay.

"About as well as one could expect."

"How is he doing physically?"

"He's okay…for the moment. But if a heart isn't found for him, soon…"

Kel didn't have to finish his sentence, Dixie knew what he was going to say.

"I feel so bad for Marco, Kel. He's so sweet and…and just someone who you wouldn't expect to be struck down like this, you know what I mean?"

The doctor nodded his head. He knew what she meant. Firefighters had a dangerous job, everyone knew that, but for some reason when it came to certain people, you just never expected them to get hurt…and this was the case with Marco. Seeing Johnny, and even Roy injured was a given, considering the nature of their jobs, but Marco…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heart of a Man (Chapter 4)**

After dozing for a couple of hours, Marco woke up. He smiled to himself when he saw Chet asleep on the chair next to his bed. Not wanting to wake his friend, as he knew how difficult the past few days had to have been on Chet, Marco let his friend sleep. He let his mind think back to a couple hours earlier…to when he received the news about his heart condition, and how his career with the Department was over. It made him sad to think that the job he loved so much was being taken away from him. Most firefighters, if not all of them, would tell you that firefighting was more than a job…it's a calling…and the people you worked with, were more than just co-workers, they were family…and Marco felt right at that moment, that he was losing his family. His mind then wandered to his own mortality, and whether or not they would find a heart in time for him.

Sensing that Marco was awake, Chet opened his eyes and looked over at his friend.

"Marco…you okay, amigo?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Chet…I'm fine. Thanks for being here, but you don't have to stay."

As Chet listened to the lifeless tone of his friend's voice, his worry increased.

"I know I don't, but I want to."

Marco appreciated Chet trying to help him through this "mess" that he had gotten himself into, but he couldn't quite understand the change in his friend's attitude…how Chet had seemingly gone from obnoxious to very compassionate, and even somewhat spiritual, in only a span of a few days.

"Chet…I gotta ask you a question."

Chet nodded his head. "Shoot."

"I…I just have to ask you…why the change?"

"The change?" asked a confused Chet.

"The change in how you are, Chet. A few weeks ago you were getting on Johnny's nerves with the jokes and insults, not to mention water bombs…and now…you're telling me that God will help me through this. What gives?"

"Marco…" Chet didn't want to admit his true feelings to his friend, and thus had a hard time being honest.

"Come on, Chet…I know you."

Chet took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well…I'm scared, Marco. I…I look at Roy and Johnny…and see what kind of friendship they have with each other…I never really had that with anyone before. I…I guess I'd like the opportunity to have that with you, but…I'm scared that...that it won't happen. That maybe, before we can develop that kind of friendship, something might happen to you…and I'd miss out on it. Pretty stupid, huh?"

Marco smiled weakly at his friend and shook his head slowly. "No, it's not stupid at all…it's honest. We ARE friends, Chet…we've always been. I have to say that in some ways, I know you better than most. And…you don't have to prove anything to me…least of all, your friendship. I've always considered you one of my closest friends, but I guess coming from such a big family, I never felt the need to express that to you…there've always been so many other people in my life. I appreciate you being here for me…I'm going to need a lot of support over the next few months. Now what about the other thing?"

Chet sighed loudly. He was a bit embarrassed to admit the next thing. "Okay…well, if you must know, I went to church last night…after we all saw you."

"Church?" Marco asked with surprise, after all he knew his friend's track record.

"Captain Stanley sent me home last night…didn't think I'd be able to work. After I left the station, I drove around and ended up at a church…my old church, St. Gabriel. I ended up meeting a priest, Father Mike, and we talked. He helped me see a few things, I guess. I was embarrassed for running out of your room last night. I felt like I let you down. Anyway, I suppose after talking to Father Mike, I've adopted a new outlook...and if I'm going to be here for you…I've gotta stick to it."

Marco listened to his friend intently before answering.

"You know, Chet…it's okay to be scared. I'm scared too…but if I kept that attitude, I'd never get through this, either."

"So, what do we do, Marco?" asked Chet, a mixture of uncertainty and confusion on his face.

"We stick together. You help me…and I'll help you. Deal?"

Chet nodded his head. "Deal."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Returning to the station from their most recent run, Roy and Johnny continued to sit in the cab of the squad for a few moments longer, silent at first.

"Roy…" Johnny started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that they'll find Marco a heart in time?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders and sighed sadly. "I don't know. I hope so…but we both know that with Marco's rare blood type…that it could be a long shot."

The junior medic nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. Do you ever think about what you would do or how you would feel in that same situation, Roy?"

"I try not to. We all know that in this job…anything is possible, Johnny. If you start thinking about all the things that could happen or go wrong, too much…you'd never be able to do your job effectively."

"I guess you're right."

Meeting the two paramedics in the bay, were Troy and JT. Despite not knowing Marco as well as the others did, the concern on their faces was genuine. They both knew Marco to be a good guy.

"Hi fellas. Any new word on Marco?"

Johnny shook his head. "No, JT…nothing new about Marco. But last we heard, he was resting comfortably…and I guess at this point, that's the best news we could possibly hear."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Having returned home from spending part of the morning with Marco, and having to be there while their son received the horrible news of his failing heart and health, Eduardo and Estella looked at each other sadly and embraced each other.

"Eduardo…we can't lose Marco…we can't." Estella tearfully choked out.

"We're not going to lose him, Estella. Marco will get a new heart…we just have to have faith in God. He never let us down before…and now that we need him more than ever…he'll come through for us, you just wait and see." Eduardo tried his best to remain strong and positive, if for nothing else, then for his wife's sake.

"I wish I had your faith…but…but in my own heart, I know that it's not going to happen that way."

"Estella…"

Pulling away from her husband, Estella left the living room, and slowly made her way up the stairs and to Marco's old childhood bedroom.

Looking around the room, she was reminded of what a good child her Marco had been as a young boy. The trophies and ribbons scattered around the room, were a testament to his abilities as a good soccer player and student. Artwork hanging on the walls were a testament to his skills as an artist, even at a young age. There of course were also the framed pictures that were on the dresser… pictures of Marco at his first communion…his confirmation…high school graduation…and even his graduation from the Fire Academy. Estella started to relive each event in her mind, as she looked at each picture.

"Quico…you must fight to live…we need you…**I** need you." she said softly.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After talking quietly for another hour, Chet decided that he needed to leave so that Marco could get some more much needed rest.

"Marco…I guess I should probably head out now…you need your rest. I'll try to stop by again later."

Marco swallowed a few times before saying anything in response to his friend.

"It's okay, Chet…you don't have to. I know you have other things to do, besides spending all your free time sitting here with me, and listening to me ramble on about things."

"Marco? I thought we had a deal…the two of us…helping each other through this? Does that sound familiar? I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be…so deal with it."

Smiling at his friend, Marco was glad that he had Chet on his side…for as much of a pain in the butt as Chet could be at times…it was also his tenacity that had made him someone that you actually WANTED in your corner.

"Okay, Chet…I'll see you later…I ain't going anywhere, anytime soon." came the sad but true reply.

"That's alright…I'll take that, Marco…it beats the alternative. Hey…have someone call me if you need anything…I'll come running right back."

"I will…thanks…and thanks for being a friend."

More closely approaching the bed, Chet held on to Marco's hand and lifted it up.

"No…thank YOU, Marco…for being a friend. I just wish I had been more of one to you sooner…then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Adios, amigo."

After patting Marco's hand, Chet left the room, a churning potful of thoughts running through his head.

On his way out, he bumped into Dr. Gibson.

"Chet…" He was surprised to see that Chet had still been there.

"Hi, Doc. I hope you don't mind that I stayed so long. Marco and I did a bit of talking. I guess we both expressed a lot of stuff."

The cardiologist smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"That's okay, Chet…I'm glad that the two of you talked…he's really going to need you, if he's going to get through all of this."

"So…you really think that he's going to be able to get through it…that he's going to get a new heart?" Chet asked hopefully.

"I certainly hope so."

"But you haven't heard anything yet, though?"

The doctor exhaled quietly and shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. It could be weeks or even months before anything comes about…we all must be prepared for anything."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning that if a heart does come through, that it'll happen real fast…or…the contrary…if a heart DOESN'T come through…"

Not wanting to hear any more negative things as they related to Marco, Chet shared a piece of information with Dr. Gibson.

"I made a deal with God…so I know that he'll help Marco out…everything will be fine."

The doctor smiled at the firefighter's sense of hope. "I hope you're right. You take care, Chet…I'll see you later."

After Chet left his room, Marco was left to lie and wonder what lay ahead for him. Would a new heart come in time for him? Would his body accept it? Would he be able to go on and live a fairly normal life with it? Would he be able to return to the Department…at least in some capacity? Would his body reject a new heart? Would he die? How would his family and friends remember him? Would his parents be able to handle his death? And then the cruelest question of all came to his mind…how would everyone handle his passing if it came right before a heart had just been found?

Closing his eyes, Marco succumbed to the stress, worry, and exhaustion that he was feeling, as well as all the medications that he was now on.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Down in the ER, Brackett received a phone call that he hadn't wanted to receive.

"Kel…it's Kevin. I have some news for you that I know you'd want to know…that young heart patient…Paul Reynolds…he just passed. He was just too weak from his body having rejected the new heart."

Hearing the news threw the normally unflappable doctor for a loop. All he could think of was Marco Lopez, and how everyone would feel if the same thing had happened to him. It took him a few moments to respond to the tragic news.

"I'm…I'm sorry to hear that, Kevin. Thank you for letting me know." Kel was barely able to get the words out.

"No problem. By the way…so far so good…Marco seems to be holding his own. I'll keep you posted on his condition."

"Thanks, I appreciate that…take care."

After hanging up the phone, Kel's heart sank. He wanted to be as optimistic as he could, but in his mind and in his heart, he knew that the chances of Marco finding and receiving a new heart were slim to none, especially with his rare blood type. Hearing about the other young man's death, only served as a painful reminder to him, at what Marco, his family and friends would probably be facing, in only a few months.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Taking a page out of Marco's recipe book, Mike made his fallen friend's special tacos.

As the men of 51's crew were sitting down and enjoying the delicious meal, their thoughts turned to Marco.

"Do you fellas think that they'll find Marco a heart in time?" Hank asked his paramedics.

Roy shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I don't know, Cap. It's possible…you know, this kind of stuff has come a long way over the last several years…and even if they don't find a heart right away…there are all kinds of medications…" The senior medic had to stop, even he didn't think he could believe what he was saying…of course, if they didn't find him a heart within the next two months or so, Marco would in fact die.

The six men all continued to sit quietly at the table eating their tacos, but not really tasting them…they were all too upset to enjoy them.

"Uh…after lunch…we'll…we'll do some rope drills…maybe they'll help to get our minds off of Marco for a while."

Hank suggested that, but he also knew that nothing would help to completely get their minds off of the fallen firefighter and good friend.

When the phone rang, everyone remained silent…half expecting bad news…and half expecting that maybe a new heart for Marco had been located.

Getting up to answer it was Hank.

"Hello…Station 51, Captain Stanley here."

"Captain Stanley…it's Dr. Brackett…"

Hearing the doctor's voice on the other end of the line, Hank feared that the news was bad.

"Doctor Brackett…what can I do for you?"

Hearing their captain say Dr. Brackett's name, the rest of the crew all thought the same things as the captain…either the news was bad, or they had found a heart for their friend.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Roy or Johnny…are they there?"

"Yes…hold on a minute."

Covering up the phone with his hand, Hank called out softly to the paramedics.

"Roy…John…Dr. Brackett would like to talk to you for a moment."

Getting up, Johnny nervously took the phone. "Doc…it's Johnny. What's going on?"

"Johnny…I wanted to let you and Roy know that that the heart patient you brought in yesterday…he just died. He was too weak from his rejected heart."

Hearing the news was like the proverbial dagger through Johnny's heart.

"Johnny?" The doctor called over the phone, after only hearing silence for a few moments.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm here. Okay…I'll let Roy know. How's Marco doing?"

"Stable…he seems to be holding his own."

"I guess that's good news. Thanks for calling, Doc."

After hanging up the phone, Johnny turned around and was met by five other pairs of eyes.

When they noted the expression on his face, and how the color in his face had seemed to pale, they became worried that something very serious had happened.

"John? Is it Marco?" Hank asked fearfully.

Shaking his head, Johnny exhaled softly.

"No…no Marco's holding steady. It was about that heart patient that Roy and I had brought in last night…Brackett said that he had just died. His body had rejected the new heart…and he became too weak to fight it."

The other men became very quiet again…thinking to themselves, that it was a possibility for the same fate to meet Marco…for him to get a new heart, only for his body to reject it, as well.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Not quite sure where to go or what to do, Chet decided to make a return visit to the church. Parking his car, he again made the familiar journey up the steps and inside.

Taking off his light jacket, he was met by none other than Father Mike.

"Chet…hello there."

Smiling in relief at seeing the priest, the firefighter was glad to have run into the older man again.

Accepting the priest's outstretched hand, Chet took it.

"Hi there, Father Mike. I'm glad to see you again."

"Well, thank you. I must say it is quite nice to see you again, too. I've been thinking about you and your sick friend. How is he doing?"

Shrugging his shoulders and moving his head slowly from side to side, Chet wasn't quite sure how to answer the question.

"I don't really know. I mean, I guess he's doing alright for the time being…for how much longer that will be the case, I don't really know. I do know that he's scared and hurting…and his folks are too."

"Why don't you come with me, Chet…we can talk inside?" encouraged the priest.

Nodding his head, Chet felt some of the weight that he had on his shoulders, come off, as he followed Father Mike inside the chapel.

Stopping at one of the pews in the middle of the chapel, the priest stood motioning for Chet to sit down, and then followed him in.

"So what's going on, Chet? I take it you saw him this morning?"

"I did. I was there with him and his folks when the doctors told him the news about his illness."

"And how did he take it?"

Chet sat for a moment, reliving the events of the morning, in his mind.

"A lot better than I would have, that's for sure. It was rough, but he's strong. The two of us made a deal…I'd be strong for him, and he'd be strong for me. I just worry about whether or not I'll be able to hold up my end of the deal."

Father Mike observed his young friend for a moment, wondering why the younger man would think that he wouldn't be strong enough.

"Tell me, Chet…why is it that you think you wouldn't be strong enough? You strike me as being quite confident."

Chet's expression and body language turned to that of sadness.

"I'm not, believe me, Father. I may talk a good game, but when it comes to being strong and confident…I guess that's why I tend to play practical jokes on people…it hides my feelings of insecurity, and…well, you know what I mean. Everyone is always telling me that deep down they know I am a teddy bear…I suppose they're right."

Father Mike nodded his head in understanding. He had a childhood friend who had been a lot like Chet. Outwardly he seemed happy-go-lucky and confident, but on the inside he was hiding his low self-esteem.

"You have a good heart, Chet. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be able to get through this, and help your friend to do so, as well."

The two men continued to talk. It was almost an hour and a half later, when they realized the time.

"I sure do hope that I have continued to help you, Chet. You have a lot on your plate right now, but God will help you to see it through."

"Thank you, Father. You have been wonderful. I think as long as I continue to believe…I might just be able to get through this."

Shaking Chet's hand, Father Mike smiled and left to address some business in his office.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heart of a Man (Chapter 5)**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

The next morning A-shift was in the locker room getting changed to go home, the mood was very somber.

Despite knowing Marco personally, but not really knowing him that well, JT and Troy decided to dress quickly, and leave Mike, Roy, and Johnny alone to talk privately.

"Guys, we'll probably see you in a couple days. Take care. When you see Marco, tell him that Troy and I send our well wishes."

Nodding his head, Johnny smiled weakly. "Thanks, JT. We will."

Appreciative of the two other men stepping in and covering for both Marco and Chet, and under difficult circumstances, Mike walked over to them and shook their hands.

"Thanks for stepping in, guys. We all appreciated the grace in which you handled the situation. Hopefully when we see you again, we'll have better news to share with you."

JT and Troy both smiled at the quiet engineer.

"We're glad we could do it, Mike…anything to lighten the load," replied Troy.

"If there's anything we can help you guys with…call us," added JT.

Picking up their duffel bags, both of the firefighters closed their locker doors, and left.

Looking worriedly over at the two paramedics, Mike exhaled loudly.

"Are you guys going over to see Marco, now?"

Looking at his watch, Roy shook his head. "Too early, Mike. The ICU wouldn't allow Marco any visitors until at least ten o'clock. Johnny and I are going to meet for breakfast, if you'd like to join us."

Nodding his head, the engineer was grateful for the invite. Like the rest of the crew, he had all sorts of emotions running inside him, and a kind of nervous energy that he wasn't used to dealing with, and didn't quite know what to do with all of it.

"Yeah, I…I'd like that. Still too wound up to go home, you know?"

Johnny smiled wearily at his friend. "We understand exactly how you feel, Mike."

"We'll meet at Patsy's Diner for a leisurely breakfast, and then we'll head over to Rampart. I already called Joanne to let her know that I'd be late coming home this morning."

"That would be good. Did you talk to Captain Stanley about coming with us?"

"Yeah, I did, Mike. He thanked me for the invite, but said that he had to get home, and that he'd see Marco later today," replied Roy.

Looking down at the floor for a few moments, Mike still had his emotions churning. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

Catching the normally unflappable engineer's expression, Roy nodded his head, not quite sure what Mike was going to ask. "Sure Mike, what is it?"

"Yesterday when Doctor Brackett called to tell you guys about that heart patient dying…what purpose did that serve? I mean doesn't he remember that we're dealing with what's going on with Marco?"

Johnny exhaled softly, before turning his normally expressive brown eyes up at his friend.

"Sure he remembers, Mike. The truth is…we asked him to keep us posted on the young man's condition. He knew that our minds were on Marco when we brought him in…that's the reason he called. It wasn't to upset anyone."

"Come on, let's get out of here. I could use a good hot cup of coffee, "said Roy, trying to break up some of the tension.

Getting their bags, the three men closed their locker doors, and headed out of the station.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Back at the hospital, Marco had just woken up. Letting his eyes wander the room, he took in all the machines and equipment of the ICU room that he was in, and once again the memories of why he was there came flooding back to him. He tried to take a deep breath, but was met by heaviness in his chest…the same heaviness that had plagued him for the better part of the last month.

Closing his eyes against the discomfort, Marco vowed to stay emotionally strong, though he knew that it would become increasingly more difficult to do so, with each passing moment.

Tiptoeing into his room so as not to disturb him, Dixie entered the room. Seeing Marco looking so ill, and hooked up to various monitors and machines, her heart broke for the young man. She had always remembered Marco to be an active and happy-go-lucky kind of person. Knowing full well what lied ahead for him, her heart went out to him, his family, and friends. She knew what the odds were of him getting a new heart.

Again opening his eyes as the episode of discomfort passed, he smiled tiredly at the nurse, when he realized she was standing there.

"Hey Dixie. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"You do. I just wanted to check up on how you were doing. I can only imagine how it must have felt for you to hear the news yesterday," she said in a very compassionate tone.

"It was rough, Dixie…I won't lie about that. But above everything else…I don't like what it's doing to my family and friends, especially my mom. I can live with the consequences of all of this, but I wouldn't be the one left behind, you know what I mean?"

Nodding her head, Dixie knew exactly what Marco meant. Once a person is gone…he's gone. There's nothing you can do about it. But for the folks left behind, it is often traumatic and heart wrenching, as they try to pick up the pieces and move on.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, Marco. But it's those same people who will help you to stay strong and will continue to always be there for you as you go through all of the waiting and wondering."

"I know that too. Chet's been amazing. I've never seen him like this before…you know all serious and all. Well maybe except for that that time that Johnny got bitten by the rattlesnake."

Pulling up a chair, Dixie sat down, and took Marco's right hand in hers.

"He's scared of losing you…everyone is. But I know your belief in God is very strong…He'll help get you through this, too."

Marco nodded his head slowly. "I hope He will. You haven't by any chance heard or seen any of the guys lately, have you?"

"No. But visiting hours here in the ICU don't start for a while yet. If I know your friends…they'll be here just as soon as they are able to be here. I need to get back downstairs to the E.R., but before I do, is there anything I can do for you, or get you?"

"No. I'm alright. Thanks for checking up on me, Dixie."

Flashing her trademark smile, Dixie bent down and gave Marco a kiss on the cheek.

"I ALWAYS check on the guys from the fire department, personally…because I think you are all so very special. You get some more rest. I'll be back up later."

Giving the firefighter a wink, Dixie turned around and made her way out of his room, and back down to the E.R.

His mood lifted by the lovely nurse's early morning visit, Marco tried to think about some positive things. Laughing quietly, he remembered a few of the lighter moments that they had all shared at the station…the barbershop quartet practices…the basketball and softball practices…the practical jokes…the retirement dinner held for Captain Hook…the musings about Henry and Boot…the memories were all quite vivid in his mind.

In the middle of his stroll down memory lane, a voice called out his name in a morning greeting, interrupting his reverie.

"Good morning, Marco," said the voice of his doctor.

"Buenas dias, Doctor Gibson. You have any big news to share with me?" Marco asked hopefully, but not really expecting any.

"No, unfortunately not. I'm here on my morning rounds. I hear you had a pretty restful night. How are you feeling right now?"

"Exhausted."

"How's your breathing?" asked the doctor as he put the stethoscope in his ears.

"Not too bad…if I don't breathe too deeply."

Nodding his head, Doctor Gibson, asked the firefighter to sit forward a bit, and proceeded to listen to his heart and lung sounds.

When he was finished, he took the stethoscope out of his ears, and smiled.

"You're stable right now, Marco."

"For how much longer will that be the case?" he asked.

"Unfortunately I don't have an answer for you, right now. You just continue to rest and think positively…and hopefully good things will happen. How about some breakfast? You need to eat to keep up your strength."

"Chili?" asked Marco with a smile.

"No chili…oatmeal and some toast. I'll make sure you get a tray. See you later, okay?"

"I'll be here, Doc."

Returning Marco's smile with a smile of his own, the doctor pointed at him. "THAT…I'm counting on."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

After meeting at the diner, Mike, Roy, and Johnny were now all seated at a table.

With Johnny's mind largely on his ailing friend, he hadn't even noticed the pretty brunette as she attempted to take their drink orders.

"Johnny…" called out Roy, as he tried to get his partner's attention.

Looking up, the junior paramedic was slightly confused.

"What?" came a slightly irritated response.

"The waitress wants your drink order."

"Oh…I'll have two glasses of milk, thanks."

It wasn't lost on Roy that his partner hadn't even mentioned anything about the waitress.

"Johnny, the new waitress is kind of cute, don't you think?"

"Huh? What waitress?" Johnny answered a bit gruffly.

While the two paramedics were going back and forth, Mike was deep in his own thoughts.

"The waitress who took our drink orders, Johnny."

Looking up nonchalantly as the waitress returned with their drinks, Johnny didn't even bat an eye.

"What'll I get you to eat, fellas?" asked the young woman.

Noting his two friends' lack of response, Roy jumped in first.

"I'll have two eggs sunny-side up, toast, and hash browns."

"Very good. And you, sir?" she asked, looking at Mike.

"I'll have some pancakes and a side of bacon."

"Johnny…" Roy encouraged.

"Oh…I'll have a ham and cheese omelet, and some toast."

Smiling at the three men, the waitress nodded her head. "Great. It'll be out shortly."

When the waitress left their table, Mike shook his head.

"I still can't believe this is really happening to Marco."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Mike. I still think that we all could have done more to help him out when we noticed that he wasn't feeling so hot, even a few weeks ago. I don't know about you guys, but I feel like I really let him down."

Roy sighed softly. "Johnny, I know you feel a little guilty…we all do, I suppose. But what happened to Marco wasn't our fault."

"Well…we certainly didn't help things."

"Do you guys think that a heart will be found for him…in time?" asked a worried Mike.

"I don't know, Mike. I sure hope so. Marco has a pretty rare blood type. It makes finding a suitable donor, a bit more difficult…but it isn't impossible." Roy thought about his last comment…it wasn't impossible, but it sure was unlikely.


End file.
